


The Studies of a High School Jock- A Destiel High School AU

by Destiel1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1979/pseuds/Destiel1979
Summary: Nerd!Dean x Jock!Castiel - Human AUDean Winchester is a new kid in a new town going to a new school.  He's very nervous around people because of his past that consists of some abuse, bullying and moving schools... A lot. Castiel, on the other hand, is a very outgoing, openly gay jock that loves to make friends with anyone and everyone. Of course, even a super hot jock like Castiel has enemies, but they don't dare mess with him or anything that's his.What happens when the outgoing jock and the nervous nerd meet? Will they connect? Or will Dean's trust issues block Castiel out of his life?





	1. Chapter One

Dean's P.O.V

"Dean! Wake up, we start our new school today." Sam comes yelling.

"Okay, I'm up," I reply in my raspy morning voice. As I get in the shower, I start thinking, I hope this is the school where I actually fit in. We have moved to eleven schools in the past five months because my mom thinks

"Oh, no. My baby can't learn with a bruise on his arm." Not to mention, I'm a junior. Don't get me wrong. I'm okay with moving away, but I don't think a 'gay nerd' like me will fit in anywhere. When I'm done in the shower, I got dressed, threw my thoughts away and made my way out to my baby, a shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala. I'm not the coolest person, but at least my car is cool for sure. After a few minutes of thinking how this day was going to go, Sam finally made his way to the car and once he was in, we started our 15-minute journey to school.

Castiel's P.O.V

School hasn't even started and I'm pissed. My mom just informed me that my science teacher called last night about a bad grade and that I have to go retake the test that I got a C on today twenty minutes before school. I get ready in five minutes because I have about ten minutes to get to school.

"This is going to be a shitty day," I mumble to myself.

*****(After the test)

I finish the test and missed one damn question. I walk over to some of the football team. I hear them talking about a new kid, but all I got out of the name was Winchester. Then, I walk away. Having a feeling like I need to find out who this kid is. After I step away, I see a new face.

'Holy shit he is really hot' I think. In the distance I can still hear the team talking about Winchester, I heard the hot guy say "So much for not being noticed, great."

That's when I stepped up to the plate and asked, "You the Winchester?" He turned with a scared look on his face and he looked at me with his piercing green eyes that made me melt. Before he could answer the bell rang and he ran away. I guess the quarterback coming up to you on your first day can be kind of intimidating. I just carry on to math class hoping to see the green eyed boy again, even though I shouldn't really be getting too comfortable with another guy.

Dean's P.O.V

Some jock came up to me and asked if I was Winchester. Let's just thank God that I was saved by the bell, I ran from him. I didn't want to get beat up, not yet.

I'm on my way to math class when someone pushed me into the lockers and said "I saw you talking to Cassie earlier. Listen, he's mine and he loves me! So fuck off or get fucked up! Got it, nerd?"

"Okay. Sorry," I say in a small voice and then ran to math class with the guy giving me a glare the whole time. When I finally got to math class there was no teacher so I got out a book and started reading until I hear.

"Are you the Winchester? If not, then who the hell are you?" I look up to see the jock from earlier.

"Yes, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Who are you?" I ask.

"Castiel Novak. Where are you coming from, Dean?" He asked

"Kansas. Why are you talking to me not to sound rude, but why?" I ask unsure of why a jock was talking to me, a new kid.

"Maybe because you're really hot." He says and my jaw drops with a blush starting to come on my face. The very hot black haired, blue eyed boy just called me, Dean Winchester, hot.

Castiel's P.O.V

'Dammit, why did I say that he's not gay, and I have Asher he's cute. Right?' I think to myself.

"Hey Cas, just so you know I don't know why I'm telling you this but oh well. I play for your team." He says.

"You play football?" I ask and he just puts his head down with a chuckle.

"Oh, I understand it now! Why would you be worried about telling me?"

"The world has been hard on me Castiel, it's been real hard on me." He says, but before I can respond I hear a voice say,

"Hey! What did I tell you, oh yeah it was to not talk to Cassie!" I look up to see Asher pulling up his fist and swinging down, hitting Dean in the nose. After that right in the mouth. Dean didn't know what he did wrong. I stood up and pushed Asher back while saying,

"We are done, Asher!"

I go to Dean, he's bleeding, crying, and the center of attention.

"Come on Dean, lets go get you cleaned up," I say and he gives me a little nod. So we start walking to the bathroom and pass Mr. Marcy which was running late and he had the nerve to ask me what I was doing. That's when he saw Dean behind me and gave me the 'take care of him' glare then went on his way.

We reached the restroom and I yelled for everyone to clear out, nobody needed to see the poor kid like this. I lock the door, I turn around to see Dean still crying then I say

"Hey, come here." I hug him not caring if I got blood on me.

"It's okay, I got you, don't worry." After a few minutes, he pulls back. We walk over to sink and I start cleaning him up when he asked,

"Cas, who was that?"

"That, my friend, was my, now, ex-boyfriend. Sorry, Winchester." After I said that he asked a simple question, but had a lot of meaning to it:

"Why?"


	2. Chapter Two

Dean's P.O.V

After Castiel explained who that was, I asked him why and he responded with: "Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to me? Dean, the one and only gay nerd!"

"Dean, listen to me! I'm being nice because you seem interesting," he says and I just nod.

Once he is finished, he got up and started to leave when I ask,

"Castiel can you come help me for a second before you leave?" When Cas came back, I was standing with a sharpie I always carried for some reason. I took his arm and wrote my number.

"How about we do something later?" I say with a wink. He just stood there when I asked where chemistry was, he just took my schedule and said

"Just follow me. We have all the same classes besides 7th period." To be honest, I have never been so happy to be in the same room with a jock.

Castiel's P.O.V

The bell rang for 5th period and I was packing up my stuff up when I look over and saw Dean. He looked scared sitting there not moving at all.

"What's wrong Dean?" I say.

"Cas, I'm scared. I always get beat up at lunch." He says.

"Dean it's fine come on," I say.

"I'm just a gay ass nerd, I'm not needed in that room. No one will notice I'm not there!" He snaps.

"Dean, I will. Don't worry right now you are friends with the most popular kid in school, who is also gay. So, you're my gay nerd, as you call yourself."

He nods and we start walking to the Cafe. Once we get there I see the team and walk over to them leaving Dean to get his lunch.

"Hey guys, can that new kid Winchester sit with us? He's really nice." I ask

"Castiel! Oh my God you like the new kid!" Benny interrupted.

"Maybe," I say, "Can he come or not?"

"Yes, he can chill!" He said.

"Great I will go get him," I say, but when I turn around I see Asher pulling out his old seat. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm sitting with my amazing, hot, and stunning boyfriend. Is that wrong?" He replies.

"Asher, we are not together, I don't date people who hurt people I care about." I spit out.

"Don't be like that baby." He stands up making Dean look up, then he kisses me. I push him away right away and look right at Dean, who has buried himself in his book.

"What the hell Asher! Go away, that's not cool we are not together, I don't and never did love you. At least not this you that beats the shit out of people and kiss someone who is with someone else, not cool Asher." I say

"With someone else, who?"

"Well trying to be his, but he's way too good for me and I will most likely have no chance, but a boy can dream about a hot greened eyed nerd, named DEAN WINCHESTER," I say the last part louder to get Dean to look up at me.

"Huh, fine, I will just sit with my other friends." He says

"What other friends? You were a nobody before us." Benny says with a laugh, that's when I go over to Dean. It was hard to explain what happened with Asher, but Dean heard everything I said so he understood a bit better. What he didn't hear was that the team said he could sit with us.

"Hey, Dean?" I ask.

"Yeah, Cas?" He asked.

"The team says you can sit with us," I say.

" I don't know." He says.

"Please!"

"Fine Cas, but if I feel uncomfortable I'm leaving." He says.

"Yay! Dean, I'm sorry in advance if they do anything." I say.

"Like what?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No! Not bad things, just kind of... embarrassing things." I reassure him.

We go sit down, eat and talked about random shit then the bell rang for 6th period and I walk Dean to our Technology class.

*** After school because I'm lazy af

Dean's P.O.V

After school, Cas had a few minutes before practice, so I showed him my baby and asked him if he wanted to hang out at 5 at the park I saw while driving to school. He said yes, then said he had to get to practice. So, I have to wait for Sam to hurry his little ass to the car by myself. I see he's walking and staring at Cas as he runs past him way too happy, I start to get into my baby when Sam says

"Dean, who was that kid? He seems like he got a hot da- OH MY GOD Dean you're going on a date with him!" he yells.

I blush, "No, Sam, we're just friends hanging out." I disagree.

"SURE! Dean, whatever."

"Sam, we have known each other for not even 24 hours. Oh, and we're going to the park at 5 so you have fun with mom." I told him.

"Oh, I see you can go have fun with your boyfriend and I'm stuck with Mom." He says has we pull into the driveway.

"Sam, he's not my boyfriend, now get out," I say while unlocking the front door and see mom watching The Talk.

"Hey Mom, can I go to the park with Cas around 5 o'clock?" I ask

"Who's Cas? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding me! He's not my boyfriend!" I say meanwhile Sam grabbed the sock puppet that Uncle Garth gave him and said

"Are you sure? Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a LIAR!"

"Samuel!" I yell.

"Dean! No! Don't!" He yells back.

"Don't what Samuel?"

"Dean leave your brother alone, or you can't go with Cassie." Mom interrupted my soon to be torture session.

"You are lucky Samuel, very fucking lucky!" I whisper yell.

Castiel's P.O.V

After practice, I start walking back to the school when I see Asher standing there. 'Dammit, I don't want to talk to him!' I think.

"Castiel, baby come here. I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have punched him. I was jealous. Please, let's talk it out like we always do. I love you, Cassie." he pleads.

"OH HELL NO!" I scream, walking towards him.

"Call me baby or Cassie again and I will send you to the fucking hospital and damn right you shouldn't have hit Dean. I found out that he has been to hell and back. You didn't make it any easier Asher but walking through the hell he calls life, somehow Dean still stays strong. He's a better person than you will ever be, Asher. So go and stay gone you dick, and don't ever think you can kiss me again." I say staring right in his eyes

Asher was now tearing up. I didn't give two shakes of a rat's ass though, I have my mind set on a Winchester. Shit, the park.

"Fuck!" I whisper yell.

"What's wrong Castiel?" Asher asked

"My last relationship," I say, running to get ready to go to the park I could feel Asher glare at my ass as I run so I yelled at him,

"Stop staring at my ass, it's not yours anymore!" I turn around to see his reaction which was a bright red face. I change and get in the car and it's 4:55. "Shit" I mumble. It takes around 15 minutes to get there. I'm going to be late, shit I hope he doesn't think I set him up.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean’s P.O.V  
I got to the park at 5 expecting to see him, but I saw no hot blued eyed Castiel. I wait about 5 minutes and I start walking to the Impala when I hear someone calling my name so I turn around.  
"Cas?"  
"Hello, Dean. I'm sorry, I had practice till 4:30 and Asher was there so we had a sort of one-sided conversation, by the time that was over it was 4:55. With the 10 minute drive here, I'm sorry." he says in a rush.  
"Castiel Novak, you little dick. I thought I was set up, which wouldn't surprise me." I say  
"De, I'm sorry. Don't ever think I will set you up, I will never do that" He says  
"Can we just forget about it? What did Asher say to you?" I say in a sad tone  
“He said ‘Castiel, baby come here. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have punched him. I was jealous. Please, let's talk it out like we always do. I love you, Cassie.’ “ Cas said.  
“So you were late because you were getting back together with him. After you led me on!” I said sadly then angrily.  
“What? No, Dean, I didn’t get with him why would you think I'd do that when I want someone else.” He said.   
“So you told him off?” I ask hopefully  
“Oh, I made that bitch cry!” he said proudly  
“What’d you say?” I ask  
“That if he called me baby or Cassie again and I will send you to the fucking hospital and that he shouldn't have hit you. Also that he didn't make school-life any easier on you, and that you’re a better person than he will ever be. Then I told him to go and stay gone you dick, and don't ever think you can kiss me again. Oh, and how can I forget the best line as I was walking away I could tell that he was staring at my ass so I said "stop staring at my ass, it's not yours anymore" he said proudly.  
"You're unreal Cas. Y-you should've done that. He was h-hot and he w-wanted y-you, but you ru-ruined it, f-for me." I stutter out as tears start to fall.  
"Dean, no you are so wrong. Don't cry, we can change the subject and focus on our friendship, our bond. Okay?" He assured.  
"Sorry, Castiel." I apologized.  
"It's fine. How about we ask two questions we want to know about each other." He said  
"Yeah, let's do that, it sounds fun," I say  
"You go." He said  
"Who do you live with?" I ask  
"I live with Anna my adopted mom, brother Gabe and my cat named peanut. Who do you live with Dean?" He asked  
"I suffer, with my mom and brother and a dog named Moose." I laugh out "Um, What are 5 things that piss you off and five things that make you happy?" I ask him.  
"Wow. Good question, Dean. Okay. Five things that pisses me off well someone who hurts someone I care about. Oh, someone who thinks they're better, but really they're the worst person. Oh, my God, I hate waking up late and when people tickle me. Worse than getting tickled is when you have a crush on someone, but they don't like you back." Cas answers.  
"I agree with that," I say, pulling out my phone so I know what makes him happy.  
"Five things that make me happy. Well playing football, it helps me relax. Burgers! They make me very happy. Knowing someone in this world loves me. Hugs! I fucking love hugs! And being with you, it's better than home." He stops and I guess he realized I was on my phone because he said "Winchester I swear if you weren't listening.  
"No, I was listening," I say  
"Okay." He says with a hint of sadness.  
"Cas, I will always listen to you." I comfort him.  
"Thanks, Dean." He says. We continue to talk about random stuff until my mom calls telling me to head home.  
"Hey Cas that was my mom, I got to go," I tell him.  
"Okay, I had a fun time De I will text you later."  
"Great, Bye Cas."  
"Bye." He says sadly  
I walked a few feet, but I felt something was missing. Then I remember hugs, I was going to give him a hug. I run and catch up with him. I turn him around and pull him into my arms, he smiles and hugs back. "Now I know how to cheer you up, Novak" I whisper then I pull away. As I walk to Baby I noticed Asher leaning on her.  
"Hello, Dean Winchester. How are you, with my boyfriend." Asher says angrily.  
"Excuse me? He said you broke up and by what happened in the lunchroom, I would say that too." I say  
"Oh, did he? He told me that he doesn't like you, that he was just playing with you and gonna come back to me. I told him to stop, but he didn't and then broke up with me. Dean, I had to tell you. Asher said  
'No Cas wouldn't do that he's a nice guy, he's my protector, my crush. Asher is jealous he just wants Cas back.'  
I'm torn from my thoughts by a roar of a motorcycle it was Asher riding away.  
"I TRUSTED YOU CAS! I KNEW IT WASN'T REAL!" I yelled as loud as I could.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean’s P.O.V  
“I TRUSTED YOU CAS! I KNEW IT WASN'T REAL!”  
I ran up the hill, just sat there looking out at all the children playing happily as tears slipped out and I yell his name like it would help something. Apparently, it did because I see Castiel running up the hill with a concerned look on his face.  
"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked   
"Oh yeah, because you care so much about me," I say  
"What do you mean? Why the fuck wouldn't I?" He says innocently  
"You don't like me, Cas I know so stop playing with my feelings!" I yell and he still has a confused look on his face.  
"What? Where is this coming from?"   
"Don't play dumb Cas. Asher told me everything." I say lowering my voice  
"Dean, stop! Tell me what happened! Don't Leave out a single detail." He says getting angry when I mention Asher.  
"Asher told me that you're playing me and, when you're done with me, going back to him," I say and he puts his arm around me, I don't move just relax under his touch.  
"Do you believe anything he says? Because you shouldn't," He says  
"I don't know who to trust anymore," I say  
"De, I can't tell you who to trust, but I'm here for you, I'm not leaving."  
I don't say anything, just hug him tightly. He hugs me back, we stay like this until I lay my head on his lap, he just started rubbing my back. I thought he would reject it, but he didn't, 'Because he likes you dumbass. Just tell him you like him back. What if he says he's not ready to date me?' I think as I fall asleep.

I wake up in the front seat of the Impala and I see Cas in the back seat with his varsity jacket over him like a blanket. 'Woah, he looks really hot.' I think, but then I realize it's Friday. "Cas, your football game! You're going to miss it!" I yell.  
“It's tomorrow." He says falling right back to sleep. He looked so peaceful I couldn't wake him up so I just set an alarm for 8:30 AM. 

We did it, we slept all night in the Impala.  
"Castiel!" I yell.  
"What!" He yells back.  
"It's 8:30, we slept here all night," I say  
"Shit! Well, my game is at 12. Bring your family. See ya later, Dean. I have a surprise if you come. If not, then, that's sad," he says.  
"I have a surprise too, so expect me to be there," I say  
"Okay, Winchester you first."  
'Dammit. Why me first I would be able to know what he was going to say if he turns me down. Ugh! Why did I say that?' I think and get the car started then I call mom.  
"Dean, are you okay?" She asks  
"Yeah, I was talking to Cas and we fell asleep in the Impala," I say  
"Oh, thank God. So, Dean, is he on your team? Do you like him? Is he nice?" She pounds me with questions  
"Yes, Castiel Novak is gay, nice, and you can meet him if you let me go to the game at 12 today."   
"Aw, my baby boy has a crush on a high school jock, this should be fun."  
"Mom you need to chill and I need to tell you something in person," I say pulling up to the house.  
I hang up, get out of the car and walk up to the door unlocking it.   
"Just say it, Dean."  
"I'm telling Cas I like him today at the game," I say, looking at my feet.  
" Go for it, Dean. I will always support you, no matter what." She says.  
"Thanks, mom"  
I go upstairs, take a shower, and even put effort into my hair. It's about 11:00, so I go get mom. Sammy says he doesn't care about it. We arrive and I see Cas start running to me and hugs me. "I knew you would come," he says  
"Yeah, of course, I would! I can't believe you would doubt me, Novak," I say  
"Yeah, Yeah. You said you had something for me, what is it, Winchester? I don't have that much time."  
Oh, my God. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Cas, we can't be friends," I get out before Cas interrupts me.  
"Dean, what?! That's a really bad surprise." he says and I say," I like you a lot Cas, but I can't be your friend...." I pause "With these feelings I have for you. Castiel will you no longer be just my friend, but my boyfriend as well?" I ask  
"I'm so sorry, Dean..."


	5. Chapter Five

Castiel P.O.V (Very short sorry.)

Dean actually likes me back. Thank God. But, I decide to trick him like he did to me. "I'm so sorry Dean."  
"Cas, stop playing. You're really bad at it," he says.  
"Really? Fine! Yes, Dean, I will be yours. Oh shit. Your surprise... Well, now, I have 2 for you," I say  
I hand him my varsity jacket, with my jersey in it, for him to wear. Then, I hear my name.  
"Bye, Dean! Put that on! Show me off baby," I say with a wink then run off.

I run with the team up the hill so we can run down, it's a tradition with the school. All I know is that we're winning this game. For Dean. We start running and I look in the crowd for a number 24 jersey. I spot it and I see he's cheering, seems typical for Dean Winchester.

We start playing the game, we're winning 28-0 by half time. When we come back out, starting our warm-ups, I see Dean, but he's talking to someone. Shit! It's Lisa, The school whore is talking to my boyfriend. OH, THIS IS GREAT! But Dean, he's so amazing, just pushes her out of the way and goes to the fence and stares at me. 'Oh, how is he mine?' I think, then we have to go get in starting position.  
*****  
It's the 4th quarter, about 2 minutes left, the score is 55-7. I threw the ball to Benny and he runs, but then I get tackled from behind. It's a late hit, but a hard one because my world gets spotty after a few seconds it goes all black and I hear nothing.

Dean's POV  
I see Cas get hit, but he doesn't get up, just lies there. After about a minute, he gets help from the trainers and I run to be by his side, leaving mom to chase after me. I forced my way in after a few minutes he finally comes to and said, "Get Dean, I want him. I need him,"  
"I'm right here baby. Don't worry, I will be at the hospital," I say and, with that, he gets taken to the hospital.

I jump in my car, barely remembering to take mom home. She was understanding of this whole thing, thank God. After mom gets in, I speed off to see Cas. I get there in about 5 minutes to hear Castiel yelling, "I want Dean, now! I want to see my boyfriend, you dick," He sounded scared, hurt, and kinda sad.  
"I will go see if he's here," I hear, then see the doctor shut his door and rolling his eyes with a loud sigh.  
"Hey Doc, I'm Dean," I say  
"Oh, thank God! Castiel wants you, he has wanted you for like 20 minutes, so thanks for taking your time," The doctor said.  
"I'm sorry. Man, Cas was right, you are a dick," I say and he storms off, his eyes rolling again.  
"Hey, Cas," I say when I get to his room.  
"Dean! Thank God! I was getting sick of that doctor," he says  
"So I heard." I chuckle "How ya feeling?" I ask  
"It hurts, but I'm great because you're here," he said back weakly.  
"Cas you look tired, go to sleep. You need to get better, babe,"  
"No! You're going to leave me, alone," He says with a sad look.  
"Cas, I'm not leaving you. I promise," I say  
"Babe, it hurts." He says with a tear running down his face.  
"I know it does. You just need to sleep and I will be right here when you wake up," I say wiping his tears away.  
"Okay, night baby," he says. I like that; being his baby. He is the only one I want to be baby too.  
****  
I look at my phone. It's 2:00 in the morning now. He's been sleeping since 9:30. I have now decided I gotta pee. Okay, he has slept for this long then he can survive me leaving to take a piss. I get up to leave and I saw a sign that said restrooms so, I started my trek to the bathroom. I do my thing and when I start walking to Cas' room, I see PIE. It was in a vending machine. So, I spend money, of course. I sat there, eating it. Holy shit was it good.

I pull out my phone and check the time. '2:30' What the hell? I hope he didn't wake up. Dammit, Dean. You promised him you would be there! With that, I start running to his room. I reach his room 1212 and I hear crying 'Dammit'. I open the door to see the light on and Cas crying while staring at the chair I was sitting in.  
"Hey, Baby. What's wrong?" I say, rushing to him.  
"Dean you left, you're not here! You're not real!" He said.  
"Cas, I left to pee and, after that, ate pie. I know I said that I would be here, I'm sorry." I say, looking at the floor.  
"What? I had a dream, that you were a ghost then Benny came and killed you."  
"Cas I'm not dying nor am I leaving," I told him  
"Dean, it hurts," he says  
"Cas, baby, it's going to. I know it sucks. You want me to call your mom and tell her what happened?" I ask  
"She won't care. The only person that would care would be peanut (this is his cat if you don't remember). Since I came out, nobody cares about me anymore." He says more tears falling.  
"I'm sorry Cas," I say laying beside him on the bed, running my hand through his hair.  
"Thank you for staying De." He mumbles and falls asleep. The bed is kind of small, so I moved to the chair carefully so I don't wake him up. I watched him for a little just to make sure he is okay. I used to do it to Sammy when he was in pain or hurt in some way. After about 10 minutes I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N things get heated fast just FYI.

Chapter Six  
Castiel’s POV

I wake up to see Dean on the floor. "Dean? What the hell happened?" I say, walking him up.  
"I was sleeping in that chair and I ended up down here. What happened between those 2 events I don't know," he says chuckling. Ugh, why does he look so cute? At least he's mine, I think. Better find out. "Dean?"  
"Yeah, Cas?" He says getting up and wiping his jeans off.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Well, duh! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because I have a horrible life. I just a broken teen nobody cares about."  
"I know how you feel-" he starts  
"Do you, Dean? Do you know the feeling of not being loved by the people you look up to? Being beat by them?"  
"Yeah, I do Cas! My dad before he died he beat the shit out of me. I was 8 when it started, my mom went on a trip to France for a week. The first day was fine, but then he tried to hit Sammy for crying, but I made sure he didn't and he hit me. I guess he found some joy in it because he didn't stop until he heard my mom's car in the driveway. When my mom came in all she saw was a bloody me and angry dad she called the cops and the ambulance. I was in the hospital for a week! So yeah Castiel I do know your pain!" He explains  
"I'm sorry Dean I just feel alone and the only one with problems," I say, opening my arms for a hug.   
"I'm so sorry," I say as we hug.

He pulls back and leaves without saying anything. 'Well, this is great, I just messed up... Again.' I think then just turn over and try to sleep.

Dean's POV  
I left Castiel's room and walked to my baby. Once I got in I broke down. I just told him everything, he's never going to look at me again. This is all I do; mess up my relationships. I fucked up about 3 with my horrible life, not including Castiel. I'm not sure if I messed up ours... Yet. I pull myself together and go home. Once I open the door, I see mom watching House Hunters but as but as soon as she saw my face the T.V was off.  
"Dean, what happened?" She asked as I go lay on the couch, my head in her lap.  
"I told him," I say crying again.  
"About what, honey?" She asks, running her fingers through my hair.  
" 'Bout Dad," I say weakly crying more.  
"Oh, honey. What did he say?"  
"All he said was I'm sorry."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"Bryce said the same thing before he broke up with me. I trusted him what if Cas does the same thing?"  
"Well, Dean you have known each other for 4 days and you already told him. You only do that to people you feel a connection with or they demand to know like Bryce. Dean, has Cas shared anything with you or only you?"  
"He shared his life too,"  
"See, that means you mean something to him."  
"I just need some time to think."  
"Okay, but you can't wait forever, you might miss your chance to score a hot one, Bud." She says jokingly in the end. After that I don't say anything, just lay there and watch House Hunters which sucked, but I needed the comfort right about now.

Castiel's POV (Sorry for all the POV changes)  
When I wake up, no one is in the room. That's when I remember Dean, fuck. I pick up my phone wanting to call him but didn't he most likely hates me so I just lay there. My buzzed it was a text from Dean.   
DW: Castiel, I don't think this will work out. You deserve so much more than I am. I know I feel bad for doing this over text but I can't make it to the hospital. You and Asher were better together go get him back.

CN: Dean please don't do this! Asher and I are done I don't want him I only want you.  
DW: Cas don't say that forget about me. Just like everyone else, please.  
CN: Why would you say that I can't just forget about you, Dean.  
I didn't know what to say Dean's gone and he took some of me with him.  
***  
It's about 5:00 PM and I was released but I got to walk to Bobby and Ellen's house. They were friends of my dad and told me if I needed anything just come over while I was walking I called Anna.  
"Castiel, where have you been!" she yelled.  
"I was in the hospital and just got out," I say  
"You didn't call me Castiel! I'm tired of this, you have been avoiding home for months now!" She yells again.  
"Really you act like I should love it there!" I say raising my voice.  
"You don't?"  
"Hell no, you hit me all the time I don't fight back because I would never hurt a girl. You turned my own brother against me! I'm not welcome in that home, oh and you're a bitch!" I yell at her  
"Castiel Novak don't even think about coming back you're right you are not welcome!" With that, she hung up. I started to cry as I continue to walk to Bobby's place.

I got to Bobby and Ellen's and I told her everything including Dean.  
"My life sucks," I say tears coming out  
"Oh honey I wish I could help with Dean but the best bet is to give him time. While I can't fix things with him I can help you with Anna." She says  
"How?" I barely get out  
"You will stay here until you graduate and you are ready to move out."  
"Thank you, Ellen," I say hugging her tightly.  
"Okay, you needs clothes so let us go shopping!"   
"Okay fine."

Ellen's POV  
After Castiel says Dean's name I feel bad for both of them knowing what Dean has been through and what Castiel is going through it sounds like they need each other. Castiel has finally finished his shopping spree around 10:00 I told him I had to use the restroom, but really I was calling Dean. God, I feel like Doctor Phil.

"Ellen? Is everything okay?" Dean says  
"Not exactly Dean, I have Castiel now he told me everything. Dean, he has lost you and lost his only family left."  
"What do you mean lost all of his family?" he asked  
"Dean he got kicked out."   
"Are you serious?" Dean asked  
"As a heart attack boy. You need to see him he's hurt, Dean."  
"Ellen I can't go see him now it will break his heart. I don't deserve him he deserves so much more than what I can give him I will just hurt him."  
"Dean this is hurting him a lot more! I'm done Dean you are hurting him by not being here when he needs you. Time is a simple concept, but it hurts like hell boy. I suggest that you get your act together and help Cas through this." I just hang up I understand his trust issues, but sometimes it gets in the way of the good things that are right in front of him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean’s POV (One month later)  
Castiel lost his home and has been living with my aunt and uncle. Ellen said he was in bad shape so am I, how am I’m supposed to help him if I can’t help myself? It's been a month and I haven't talked to anyone about it so being me I went to the only person I could talk to about anything, my mom.  
“Mom?” I ask in a quiet voice.  
“Dean, what’s wrong?” she asked  
“It’s Cas.”  
“Care to explain more?”  
“He’s living with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. He’s lost everyone including me.”  
“Dean, you did tell him you needed time to think, right?” She asked and I just nod no while tears start to fall down my cheeks. “Come here,” she says so I lay down on the couch my head resting on her leg. “What did you say?” She asked so I told her about what I said over text right when I was finished Sam comes running in  
“Can I stay over at Gabe’s house? Oh and Dean Castiel texted me all day asking about you saying he really needs to talk to you and if you want to listen to him then he will be at your guy's spot at 5.”  
“Yeah, you can go," she says then Sam runs back out to go to Gabe's. "and for you mister you need to go as well Dean he needs you and you need to make up with him." She said.  
"What time is it?"  
"4:00 why?"  
"Can we just talk until I have to leave?.  
"Sure I guess." She says and with that, we talked it was mostly her convincing me to go help Castiel, but I didn't mind I needed comfort which got me thinking if I needed comfort from my mom I know Cas would too. I'm the best comfort to him right now and I'm not there this thought automatically made me mad at myself because I have hurt Cas and even myself with my trust issues and anxiety. "Dean you gotta go now it's 4:45." my mom interrupts my thinking. "Okay then bye love you."  
"Bye love you too Dean good luck," she says as I shut the door  
"Well shit," I mumble as I start baby.  
*****  
I made to the park at 4:55 and I see Castiel watching a honey bee. I decide to watch him for a few minutes. I was unnoticed until the bee started coming towards me. "Oh hey, Dean," Cas says  
"Hey, Cas how's watching a bee treating you?" I say  
"Good, actually how's watching me treating you?" He says in a cocky tone  
"Oh, it taught me a lot."  
"Did it now?"  
"Yeah, it taught me what I have been missing out on for a month. Cas I'm sorry it was really fast I normally don't tell people about my dad and you did the same thing that my ex-boyfriend did when I told him. He turned around and told the whole school about it so I got bullied. That's the reason I walked out I'm so sorry Cas I truly am." I explain  
"I understand Dean we moved way too fast. Do you think we can start over and be friends until we are ready to take a step forward or do you just want to end it." He says  
"I would love to still be your friend I can't shut the best thing I have out again."  
"Alright well, what do we do now?"  
"Well, bee I think we should go to Bobby and Ellen's and hang-out. I'm here to be the best friend that is supposed to help you with everything."  
"Thank you, De." He says pulling me into a hug.  
"God I was so stupid," I mumbled into the hug.  
"Don't beat yourself up Dean you have had a tough life. I only blame you for about .1% of it, you want to know who the other 99.9% is?" Cas asked pulling back and we start walking to baby  
"Who?"  
"Dean I blame all the bullies, all the people who call us fags or queer, De I even blame your dad. You can't control your trust issues because of these people."  
"I know Cas I'm sorry it's just that the jocks are never nice to me they beat the shit out of me actually no one was nice to me," I explain  
"I know. Did you mean it?"  
"Mean what?"  
"The text."  
"I don't know Cas I mean we barely know each other and we are already dating I feel like we need to make sure we are compatible."  
"Alright, can you take me home?" Cas ask  
"yeah," I say  
"Thanks," he says and gets in the car  
"How about I show you my special spot."  
"I would like that," he mumbles  
*****  
We get to Bobby's and Cas starts going to the house but before he could go in I told him to come back.  
"What Dean? What about your spot." He says walking towards me.  
"It's back here."  
"How do you know this place?"  
"In that house lives my aunt and uncle."  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
"Good job Castiel now follow me."  
"Fine assbutt."  
"Assbutt?"  
"Just walk," he says so I turn and start running toward the woods behind the property. The place is about a 10-minute walk through the woods but I know Cas needs to clear his thoughts. About 3 minutes I hear "Dean where are we going." Castiel asks  
"Castiel we have a 10-minute walk in the woods I suggest you shut the fuck up before I kill you and hide you in here."  
"You wouldn't I'm too cute," he says constantly  
"Do you want to test it?" I ask in a serious tone  
"Not really,"  
"Then I would shut up if I were you."  
"Yes sir," he says and I turn and give him a bitch face. All he does is laugh so I kicked a log in front of him without him noticing. Just as I planned he tripped and I start laughing.  
"De you fucker I just healed from a broken leg."  
"I'm so Sorry bee," I say sarcastically using his new nickname I came up with.  
"Yeah sure and why are you calling me bee?" he asked  
"Because you were following a honey bee so I came up with the nickname. Why are you calling me De?"  
"I don't feel like saying, Dean, all the time."  
"See look we both have nicknames, now we have to walk about a couple more yards and we are there."  
"Fine," he says and we start walking. Once we arrive at the little pond that is surrounded by oak trees with their yellow and red tinted leaves. I look back at Cas who is amazed by the view in front of him.  
"We're here this is where I go when I need to clear my head I will start walking back just text me when you want to come back."  
"De no please stay here with me I need to talk to someone other than myself for once."  
"Alright bee I will listen," I say  
"Thanks. Can I just start talking?"  
"How about we go sit on the dock then you can start."  
"Good idea." He says chuckling a little. We go and sit and he starts.  
"My life is shit. I mean my brother turned on me for being gay, Anna kicked me out for not telling her that I was hurt but she was at the game. Then I hurt you that hurt the most I had two people to talk to and you weren't one of them." he explains  
"Cas I'm sorry" I interrupt  
"I know you are now but for that month I was alone. I thought I lost you forever seeing you at school hurt. So I'm glad we can still be friends because I'm tired of being alone De." He continues.  
"Castiel I'm not leaving. I can't leave my little bumblebee alone to get smashed by the harsh world around him." I say and we talked for about 2 hours until we went back to the house for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So this is very late I am very sorry. It is here and If you want to see anything happen in this story than you can PM or comment to tell me. If you somehow enjoy this chapter please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	8. Chapter Eight

Dean's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring through my bedroom. I get up and do my normal routine it feels like a normal day until I get to school. I start walking up to the building almost to the door until I hear my name from around the corner. Being the idiot I am I decide to turn around and go to it. When I get there guess who's there to beat my ass, Asher, he left me alone for the whole year so far why now?

"Hey, Dean miss me?"

"No," I say and start walking away

"No, no Winchester you see I told you to stay away from Cassie. I see you did that so I left you alone but now you two are back at it."

"Asher he's not yours and he's not mine either just let me go to math class."

"Not without this first."

"What?" I ask turning around to be met by Asher's fist colliding with my face. After one he didn't stop he kept going I can feel the blood pouring from my nose and forehead. He continued punching and kicking until I heard a voice all to close to home, Castiel.

"Asher stop it!" Cas yells in a stern voice

"Baby you came back for me I knew you would."

"No, I came because of Dean so I suggest you back up before you see what weight lifting does to a football player."

"You wouldn't dare hit me"

"As a wise boy once told me. Do you want to test it?"

"I'm not leaving I just got you back."

"No you didn't," Cas says walking over to him and punching him in the jaw. "You will never have me back I'm gone get on with your life Asher," Cas says sternly and he runs away afraid

once he's out of sight Cas turns to me.

"Hey De"

"Hey bee"

"Come on let's go," he says helping me up

"Thank you, my little bumblebee," I say

"How am I a little bumblebee I'm taller than you"

"You are a little bumblebee because I'm the queen so you're smaller in power."

"Whatever De," He says as we walk into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Dean,"

"Cas stop it I don't want to hear it. It's not your fault." I say

"Fine how about we skip school and do something fun?"

"I don't know," I say

"Come on I will surprise you."

"Fine but if I get in trouble I'm blaming it on you hot shot," I say and start wiping the blood off my face. "I look like shit are you sure you want to be with me in public?"

"Yes you're my best friend basically I don't care what you look like Dean. If people judge you then oh well you have Charle, Benny, Kevin, Jo, me we have your back." He says

"Alright let's go," I say knowing if I argue I would lose Cas just has the effect on me. We sneak out to Cas's Dodge Charger and we leave the school to where ever we're going.

"I can't believe you are making me ride in this piece of plastic is there a piece of metal anywhere in here? Why couldn't I drive Baby?" I ask annoyed that I couldn't drive my own car.

"Hey Don't talk about her like that mister! It would ruin the surprise if you could drive." He shoots

"Where are we going, Bee?"

"I'm not telling!" He says

"Oh come on Cas is it because I called your a car a piece of plastic?"

"Maybe"

"Tell me where we are going Castiel"

"No"

"I will jump out of this car."

"No, you won't"

"Tell me!" I say grabbing the door handle

"No, I will not say, Dean."

"Okay bye," I say and unlock the door and open it. Holy shit what am I doing? I ask myself

"NO DEAN WE ARE GOING LASER TAG NOW CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR" Castiel shouted.

"Really Bee you couldn't tell me that. Plus I had my seatbelt on so I wouldn't fall out." I say happily because I got my way.

"De you're a fucking dick"

"Oh, so that's why you call me De it's because you want my D."

"Nope, you said you weren't ready for a relationship so I will wait." He says and I couldn't help but blush. After about 5 minutes we made it to the laser tag place. I am ready to get my ass kicked. We enter and Castiel buys us our games while I go and buy our pizza and we meet at the middle table to eat at. After the large pepperoni pizza was gone Castiel gives me my ticket and we go and get our equipment on. I am on team red while Castiel is blue. After the first game I got the concept down I was ready to try and beat Cas' ass. I surprisingly won the next round. "Did I just get hustled by you, Winchester?" He asked

"No, I have never played laser tag before and you're bad," I explain

"Wow I am very good at this it's beginners luck then come on I want a rematch." He says

"Okay, I'm feeling up to beating your ass a second time."

"Oh, it's on Winchester!" Cas yells running off in the arena

"I'm going to get you, Novak!" I yell back. After about 5 minutes I heard Castiel start moving around and his steps coming closer. I move to another pillar and turned from where the steps were coming from. When I turn I see Cas' head move looking behind my old spot. I had a clean shot so I took it, I hit him right in the back.

"How in the hell?" I hear him mumble to himself so I start slightly running to the other end which has the highest point. I see Castiel looking where I was before, so I aimed and shot him hitting him right in the middle of the chest. I start crawling to the other corner so I could see him coming from all directions. Sure enough, here comes Castel coming running right past me hiding behind a wall with his back towards me. "Hello Bee, how's death?" I say making him jump and he turns to face me, of course, I shot him right in the chest as soon as we made eye contact. "How the fuck did you get over here?"

"I crawled how else?"

"Holy shit you damn squirrel"

"Well, Bees need to be more quite to win against the squirrel," I say

"Yeah yeah, whatever I will practice and I will beat you squirrel!" He says running away

"Hey wait up you're my ride!" I yell back. We get all our gear off and leave to go to a burger place. "Hey, Dean um do you want to ya know since it's Friday stay over at Bobby and Ellen's? Cas asked.

"Yeah Bee I would love that" I reply and with that, we made our way to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N If you would like to see anything in this story please comment. Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay I know you all hate me. I will try to do regular updates but school and stuff might be an issue. Sorry, my writing is trash. Hope you somewhat enjoy!

Ever since that night in the woods Castiel and Dean have been best friends. It's the middle of their senior year now and Castiel has held his feelings in for a year now while Dean shows no sign of being attracted to Cas. It is the complete opposite for Dean he thought that Castiel was over him, he would flirt with other guys when Dean was around but really it as just to show Dean what he is missing out on by not dating Castiel. They were lost in their own worlds until Dean had a little screw up by yelling at Cas for flirting with a kid named Matt. That caused Castiel to have a little bit of hope and used it to ask Dean to prom and maybe just maybe he will say yes.

"Cas stop it!" Dean shouts "Just stop!"

"Stop what Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Stop flirting with guys in front of me! Christ sake I don't want to hear it." Dean shouts again.

"Dean give Castiel a break he's just flirting with a hot guy he likes." Matt jumps in.

"Shut it, Matt. Dean, why do you care?" Cas asks

"I don't know I think I lov-... ya know nevermind I'm sorry," Dean says walking away.

"De obviously something is bugging you!" Castiel yells but Dean is already gone "excuse me, Matt, I have to find him."

"You don't have to," Matt explains.

"I have lost him once I can't lose him I again I won't lose him."

"What are you really missing out on he's just a nerdy little sassy bitch."

"Dean Winchester is a lot of things but a bitch is something he's not so I would watch who you say that to because I have ears all over this school," Cas says walking away and about 5 minutes of searching for Dean he found him reading under the stairwell.

"De what was that?"

"I was saving my best friend from dating a bitch," Dean says putting his books away.

"Well thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome," Dean says getting up and walking away

"Dean talk to me."

"Fine Castiel I like someone but I don't have guts like you do. There you happy Cas I talked now goodbye," Dean says from down the hallway.

"Dean, is it me?"

"Maybe little bumblebee!" Dean yells running up the stairs. After Dean leaves Castiel starts walking to his class when he sees a sign that says "PROM on April 7th. Grab a date before it's too late!" That's when Castiel started thinking of ways of asking the nerdy kid he has liked since the middle of Junior year.

That night Cas came up with a plan. He would get to school before Dean and ask him then. It as the perfect plan hopefully he will say yes.

Castiel woke up that Friday at 6:30 and got to the school around 7:00 which Dean normally get there at 7:10 so Castiel set up and organized his plan. When Castiel got up this hill he stood in the spot where Dean parks and waited until he heard the sound of a familiar engine. Cas turned around so his back was toward the car waiting when he heard his car door shut that's when he had his 6 buddies turn around with signs that read. "I know I'm not McDreamy or McSteamy but will you be my date to prom?" (Grey's Anatomy if you didn't know where that came from) with himself, if the middle holding up his hands. "So Dean prom?" Castiel asks.

"Well, what a surprise my little bumblebee finally stepped up and asked me," Dean says leaning against the hood of his car

"Well, squirrel I had to do it at the right time. Also, I had to come up with this." Castiel says gesturing to the signs.

"You do have a point. Yes, little bee I will go to prom with Saturday." Dean says.

"Awesome! Okay, boys, you can go to class now." Cas announced.

"You wanna skip don't you?" Dean asks.

"Please Dean!" Castiel pleads.

"Sure come on Cas I'm driving."

"Dean I wanna drive!"

"No, you always drive!"

"No, I don't."

"Name one time I drove anywhere"

"Um I don't know"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE!"

"Okay fine you can drive," Castiel says surrendering.

"You don't like my car do you?"

"Your car pisses me off because I want a 1969 Dodge Charger but I can't afford it," Castiel says with sadness hinting in his voice.

"Aw, Cassie can't get his pretty little car. I will say those cars are awesome!" Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean you're a dick!" Castiel yells getting in the car.

"I know," he says opening his door to enter the car.

They drove for about 2 hours to another town to watch a movie so they wouldn't get caught. Also, the local one was only 10 minutes away and Dean wanted to drive for a while because he was in love with his Baby. The boys decided to watch Get Out of course sitting up top for reasons. Castiel had his arm around Dean who was snuggled against Cas. During the movie, Dean got scared a few times and hid his face in Castiel's side. At the end of they movie they went to McDonald's for a quick meal then Dean started driving towards the coast. About an hour later they got to the pacific Ocean.

"Dean, why are we here?" Castiel asks.

"Well, I thought we could see how the land has moved," Dean says truthfully.

"De there is an ocean and you want to see how the land has moved," Cas explains.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem," Dean says innocently.

"Dean we are going to do your nerdy stuff for an hour then we are going to swim," Castiel says leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"How?" Dean asks confused.

"We buy swim trunks," Castiel says as he gets out of the car.

"Okie Dokie." Dedan days getting out as well.

They went hiking so Dean could see the land for a little over an hour then they found a shop on the beach where they could buy their clothes. After that, they locked all their belonging in the Impala and made their way to the water.

"Cas do I have to take off my shirt?" Dean asks.

"Do you want it to get wet?" Castiel asks back.

"No" Dean answers.

"Then yes."

"But I will get judged," Dean says looking down and Castiel knows what he's talking about. His scars.

"Dean those are your battle scars. You fought through those years of abuse from your father and yourself. If they are willing to judge you you're already better than them. Dean don't let them ruin your day." Castiel explains.

"You're right. Let's go," Dean says.

"I'm always right Winchester."

"Yeah uh-huh sure Novak," Dean says running in the water

"Oh, Winchester you're a dick!" Cas yells.

"I know Mr.Novak!" Dean yells back.

They hung out at the Beach until about 5 when they start their 3-hour journey back home. About an hour in Dean needed gas so he stopped and got out making sure not to wake up Castiel. When Dean got back in Cas was spread out in the front seat so Dean lifted his head and laid it gently on his thigh. Castiel slept the whole trip back to Dean's house.

"Bee wake up," Dean says nudging Cas' side

"No, I wanna stay here squirrel" Castiel groans.

"If you get up we can go lay together in my nice big fluffy bed," Dean says convincingly.

"Or I can stay here and sleep on your leg which is very comfy," Castiel says turning his head and moving closer to dean's hip.

"I wouldn't know. Now come on how about I carry you upstairs?" Dean says trying to get Cas to budge.

"But you would have to move."Cas mumbles.

"Cas how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Dean asks.

"An hour," Cas says truthfully.

"Yeah, Cas come on we are going upstairs", Dean says getting out of the car.

"I don't wanna walk" Cas mumbles into the seat.

"Fine, I will carry you. Come here" Dean says.

"Thank you for my trusty squirrel," Castiel says hiding his face in Dean's neck.

"Yeah yeah, you little bumble bee," Dean says leaning down picking up Cas and carrying him inside. They get to Dean's room thankfully Mary was at work until 9 and Dean does his nightly routine. He then laid down and Cas took the opportunity to cuddle with him.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yeah?" Cas answers.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean blurts out.

"Hell yeah, I will! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that?" Cas responds.

"8 months," Dean says.

"How did you know?" Castiel asks in shock.

"That's how long I have been wanting to ask." Dean answers.

"Oh well, I'm glad you did. Now I'm tired so goodnight squirrel."

"I am too little bee."

A/N I know horrible but if you would like to see anything in this story please comment or PM me. Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know horrible but if you would like to see anything in this story please comment or PM me. Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	10. Chapter Ten

Castiel P.O.V  
Searching for tuxes is a lot harder than you might think. A "Hollywood" themed prom is definitely not expected from our school, I assumed they would jump on the bandwagon and go for "Under the Sea", or some cheesy cliche shit. But no, fucking Hollywood.   
"Dean," I call. "what color tuxes are we wearing?"  
From the bathroom, Dean yells, "I don't know. What about orange?" I cringe.  
"For a Hollywood themed prom? Orange?" I question. He pokes his head out of the bathroom.  
"You're right, that sounds disgusting. Purple?" Dean suggests.  
"Yeah, maybe like a dark purple. Slightly mysterious, yet still sexy as hell."  
"Oh my god, Cas."  
"You love me," I say, not realizing what exactly I had said until it left my lips. My eyes widen, and I avoid Dean's gaze.  
"Oh," is all he said.  
"Fuck, Dean. That slipped out. I- I..." I stammered, blushing. He just smiles.  
"I mean, you're not wrong," He says with a little smirk. "I do love you." He says, stepping out of the bathroom and sitting next to me on my bed.  
"I love you, too, Dean," I say quickly. "So do you like this one?" I say as a subject change, showing him a black tux with dark purple accents.  
"Woah," he says. "I really like it."  
"I thought you would. I think the purple would perfectly accent your green eyes." I say.  
"Purple and green aren't complimentary colors, Bee."  
"I needed an excuse to compliment you, now please fucking accept it," I say, making us both laugh.  
"Cas, I think it's perfect. It's not too much, but it's not boring." He says, smiling. I return the smile and bookmark the website so I can order them later. After I shut my computer, I meet Dean's gaze.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You just look really cute, that's all."  
"Flattered, thank you," I chuckle. "You look adorable as always."  
"Oh, quit."  
"I'm just telling the truth!"  
"Cas."  
"Dean."  
"Don't lie to me." He says, sounding as if he genuinely thinks that I'm lying to him.  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
"I--"  
"No. Would I ever lie to you?"  
"No one else seems to have a problem with lying to me, I'm sure you'll do it eventually."  
"Listen to me. I have no reason to ever lie to you, and I intend to keep it that way. I love you, Dean." I say.  
“I love you, too, Cas.” He responds, sliding closer to me on the bed. I raise my arm and he moves under it, and I lower my arm so that it’s around him. He rests his head on my shoulder and takes my hand in his, playing with my fingers. I let out the breath that I realize that I had been holding in, and relax. I feel truly okay with Dean. As if nothing could hurt me.  
“I don’t want this feeling to end,” I say. Dean peers up at me, though not moving his head from my shoulder.  
“Me neither.” He whispers. I feel him drift to sleep, and I allow myself to do the same.

At 6:30 my alarm goes off, even though it’s Saturday. I quickly turn it off, but it still woke Dean.  
“Sorry, babe,” I whisper. He groans.  
“Ugh, it’s fine. What time is it?” He says. I can smell his rancid morning breath, but I disregard it. Mine is probably worse.   
“Time to go back to sleep,” I say, moving my arm after realizing neither of us moved last night from our cuddling position. We didn’t even get under the blankets. I roll onto my side so that I’m facing him. I smile at him, his eyes still closed.  
“Why do I get the feeling that you’re watching me?” He mumbles, making me giggle like a child.  
“Because I am. You’re cute.”  
He smirks, still with his eyes closed. Goddamn, he’s adorable. “Can we have waffles?”  
“Bitch, do I look like I make waffles?” I say, laughing. He cracks up, and it makes him even cuter.  
“Yes, you really fucking do. Make me waffles.” He manages to get out through hysterical laughter.  
“Okay, Princess,” I say, getting out of bed. Dean stirs slightly, but I shush him and cover him up with the blankets. Walking to the kitchen, I wonder if he even has a waffle maker. After 10 minutes of searching, I found it and I start to make the batter. Once that's done I pour it into the maker and I feel to arms around my waist.  
"Hey, squirrel," I say.  
"Hi, bee." He says putting his head on my back, not tall enough to reach my shoulders.  
"Waffles are cooking now babe," I say turning around and wrapping my arms around his torso.  
"I'm tired." Dean groans leaning against my chest relaxing his whole body.  
"Go and lay back down then."   
"But I want to stay here with my football playing boyfriend." He says snuggling his head in my chest more.  
"Well, my nerdy boyfriend is the one who wanted waffles," I say.  
"At least I can have both and at the same time." He mumbles into my chest.  
"Okay well, I'm going to have to turn around now to get our waffles so lift up your head and loosen your grip a little," I say and he listens but as soon as I turn around Dean has his grip tight again and his head pushed up against my back.  
"Don't leave me Castiel please don't leave me," Dean says, I stop what I'm doing I pull his arms off my sides.  
"I'm not going anywhere Dean," I say and Dean just tightens his grip around me. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I ask embracing him in a hug.  
"I don't want you to leave me. You're what makes me want to wake up in the morning. You're the reason I haven't ended it. The month we were fighting it was the hardest part of my life. I don't know what I would do without you Cas. I would probably be dead if you didn't come into my life, not even Sammy can make me happy anymore. Only you Cas. That's what's wrong I can't live without you, so please please don't leave me." He says I was shocked that those words came out of my little squirrel's mouth.  
"Dean, have you done it recently?" I ask and he nods against my chest. "Can I see?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "Baby, please I want to help you," I say and then tears start to roll down his face. "Hey, it's okay if you're not ready Dean," I say kissing his forehead but Dean pulls away and holds out his arms while more tears fall down his cheeks.  
"Are you sure Dean?" I ask before I continue he nods a yes. I lift his sleeves up and saw them everywhere.   
"Please don't leave me. Please, Cas don't leave me." Dean cries.  
"Hey, babe I'm not giving up on you. I'm not leaving you. Dean, we're going to prom with you I even made you waffles. I'm not leaving you I am never going to lose you not after I already have. It won't happen I promise but Dean it needs to run both ways. You can never leave me this needs to stop Dean that's when I will know that you will never leave me. I love you, Dean." I say.  
"Thank you, Cas. I love you. I will try and stop but I need help Cas help from you." Dean says and he smiles the smile I will fix and I will not have it remain broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so why am I updating on a Monday? Well, it simply because I have so much to do on Thursday and on Monday I have the weekend to write up a chapter instead of school days. Hopefully, in the summer I will write more maybe start a different story after this is done. Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very late I give you the right to kick my ass but the only reason it's this late is because I forgot to update on here. I did it on my other but not this one. I'm sorry again hope you enjoy!

Dean's POV  
I feel like since my fit this morning Castiel has been acting different around me and I don't like it I wish my dad didn't have this effect on me. He deserves made me have depression, abandonment issues, not to mention the emotional trauma. I just can't get it through my head that he's gone and that he can't hurt me anymore.  
"Baby, you okay?" I hear Cas ask.  
"Yeah, I'm fine babe," I say and notice the tears running down my face.  
"No, you're not," Castiel says walking over and sitting next to me.  
"Okay, I'm not," I say looking up at him.  
"Talk to me, Dean." He says.  
"It just the abandonment issues and the depression. The only reason I have these is because of my father. He's been gone for so long but he still makes me want to die he makes me want to just be alone because I don't deserve anyone. Castiel I don't deserve you and we just got our tuxes we're going to prom something I never thought I would ever do. I never thought I would find someone that would love me but here I am with a hot ass football player. After everything he has done to me I still found someone that I love and hopefully they love me back." I explain.  
"Dean I do love you and I hope to God that you won't leave. Your dad doesn't deserve Mary, Sam or you." Cas says putting his arm around me and I cuddle up to his chest.  
"I'm done Cas!" I shout jumping up. "I'm done moping around I want to do things I'm tired of making everything depressing. I want to go do stuff I want to show you off I want to show the world that this nerdy depressed boy can find a hot boy that loves him." I say walking out the front door.  
"Dean it hard to show me off if I'm not there!" Cas yells after me.  
"Well come on, bee," I say.  
"What are we doing?" He asks.  
"To the mall with Charlie. She's my only friend when I moved here she cried me a river so I stayed with her that night and cuddled with her. I wish I could've had something more with her." I say leaving the driveway.  
"So I should be worried about her?" He asks.  
"No of course not why would you?" I ask.  
"You said you wanted something more." He says concern leaking through his voice.  
"Babe not like that I wanted to be closer friends with her. You don't need to worry." I say putting my hand on his leg.  
"Okay if you say so." He says and the whole way to the mall the car was filled with our off-key singing. We made it to the mall and I saw Charlie running toward me. She pulls me into a hug and kissed my cheek, "Dean I missed you so much." She says.  
"I missed you too Charlie and I have someone I want you to meet," I say.  
"Do you now?" She asks  
"Yep, this is Castiel, my boyfriend," I say showing him off like a trophy.  
"Nice to meet you, Charlie," Cas says putting his hand out for her to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too Castiel. You really got you a wonderful and good looking boyfriend." Charlie says with a smirk then grabs my hand into hers and we start walking into Hot Topic.  
"Dean you would look hot in this," Charlie says just as Castiel walks in and I can see he's getting jealous.  
"Yes, you would babe," Cas says and comes up and wraps his arm around my waist.  
"No, I don't have much muscle for a tank top," I say wrapping my arms around Castiel's torso hugging him which of course he returns.  
"Yes, you do Dean come on," Charlie says and I know better than to not listen to her. We go into the fitting room together "You didn't tell him did you?" She asked.  
"Nope, I want to see if we can push him to go off he normally gets jealous easily I can tell he's getting to that point though," I whisper.  
"Yeah well let's get in on then," Charlie says and I change into the tank top and walk out of the fitting room.  
"Hey, Castiel doesn't Dean's muscles look great in this shirt. His tan hot body can be seen from every angle, including down here" Charlie says getting on her knees and looking up into the loose fitting shirt.  
"Okay, that's enough! Dean Winchester, you said you wanted something more with Charlie. Well, you definitely got it if she's acting like this. He's mine Charlie and I was told not to worry about you but your actions make me want to punch you. I'm done with your games Dean you need to tell her no unless you still have feelings for her but don't think I won't fight for you, Dean Winchester." He states.  
"There it is baby! Just one little push and boom." Charlie says laughing.  
"The look on his face!" I say starting to laugh too.  
"What?" Cas asks.  
"Baby Charlie is gay I told her to act straight so I could make you jealous and it worked all too well. I love you." I say walking back to the fitting room this time Castiel running after me.  
"That was not fucking cool Dean I thought I lost you." He says as we get into the fitting room it not like he hasn't seen me shirtless before.  
"Baby I won't leave you and I wouldn't date charlie even if I were straight. You have my heart I promise." I explain to him and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before walking out.  
"I'm going to get revenge one day Dean Winchester!" He yells after me. After that our day consisted of shopping until 9 P.M.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Saturday came faster than the boys expected so Friday was chaotic. Mary was running around trying to make everything was perfect Ellen was taking pictures of everything. Bobby was helping the relax because they were obviously nervous wrecks.

"Boys it's just prom you will have many more dates after this. Prom is nothing." Bobby explains.

"IT'S SENIOR PROM BOBBY OF COURSE IT MATTER!" Dean yells.

"Okay, it's 11 O'clock how 'bout you two go upstairs and hit the hay," Bobby suggests.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on baby let's go." Castiel says getting up and holding his hand out for Dean. They walk upstairs, Dean and Castiel do their nightly routine then get into bed and talk for awhile.

"Dean have you ever thought about the future?" Castiel asks after looking at the ceiling for a good 5 minutes.

"A little why?" Dean asks curiously.

"It's been on my mind for a while," Cas says, sounding distracted.

"Oh really? Dean inquires.

"Yeah. Have you considered marriage?" Cas asks, turning on his side, Dean doing the same so that they face each other.

"Only recently. I never thought I would end up with someone long term. I've always been simply temporary to people. But being with you gives me hope." Dean says, shocked at the sudden nature of the question.

"I ask because I am in love with you. And I want to keep being in love with you forever. You're not temporary to me, Dean. I promise you that." Cas says seriously.

"I am even more in love with you, Cas. What else do you think about?" Dean asks, enjoying the idea of being cared about.

"I imagine us adopting kids. Two or three. And I see us living together, a lovely house secluded from everyone else, just you and me against the world. I imagine us living our lives together and being happier than we've ever pictured. Finally, I imagine us being each other's life support. The piece of the puzzle that we've both been searching for." Cas says, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean tries to avoid his gaze at first, intimidated, but relaxes after reminding himself that he's safe with Cas.

"Life support. I love that. I love that a lot because I think about that a lot. You make me think about a future that I never thought I'd have. You make me want to live." Dean says matter of factly.

"That's my job, isn't it?" Cas says, smiling.

"Yeah," Dean smiles. "What do we do until then?"

"We take it day by day."

"I don't want you to waste your time on me." Dean frowns.

"I won't waste a day, not unless I'm wasting my days with you."

"Wow, deep. But really. Am I worth all this time you're investing in me?"

"What kind of question... Dean. I love you to the moon and back. A million times. Nothing will change that, and I cherish every minute I spend with you." Cas says sincerely, turning Dean's frown to a goofy grin.

"You make me happy."

"I want to keep it that way," Cas says before quickly kissing Dean's cheek, then turning onto his back once again.

"Are you going to sleep?" Dean asks.

"I might. I'm tired. Big day tomorrow." Cas answers. "Why?"

"I wanted to cuddle." He says. "But if you're too tired, it's okay."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that. Come here." Cas says, turning back onto his side and wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean smiles, and closes his eyes, feeling the safest he's felt in a long time. They fall asleep that way, cuddled against each other.

They woke up at about 9 am ready to start their big day.

"Good morning bee. How did you sleep?" Dean asks.

"That was the best sleep I have had in awhile," Cas says surprised.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asks looking up to Castiel.

"It's nothing just come here," Cas says putting his arm out to the side.

"No, Castiel what do you mean in a while?" Dean says sternly.

"I have been having nightmares almost every night. Last night I didn't have one and I slept aside you. I actually slept through the whole night." Castiel explains, Dean lays back down and snuggles up to Cas' side.

"What were they about babe?" Dean asks drawing on Cas' chest with his finger.

"It depends if I spent a lot of time with you that day I would do something to you or you would kill yourself and I couldn't save you in time. Other times it was about my family, not Bobby and Ellen but Chuck my biological dad, Anne, even Gabe. It's bad Dean I wake up screaming and crying even sometimes I don't go to sleep because I know it will happen." Cas says flipping over so his face is buried in the pillows.

"Why haven't you told me Cas. Better yet why didn't you wake me up when you had them. I'm one phone call, text, tap away Cas." Dean says turning to his side, rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's bareback.

"I didn't want to bug you. You need the sleep." Cas mumbles into the pillow.

"Babe I need you. You can't hide your problems from me." Dean says now running his nails on Cas' back.

"I love you squirrel," Cas says into the pillow again.

"I love you to little bumble bee. Now let's get up it's prom day!" Dean says with excitement.

"No! This feels good it's soothing don't stop." Cas says looking towards Dean.

"Okay we will get up at 10:30 how about that?" Dean asks.

"As long as you do this I will listen to you," Cas says leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

~Time skip 2 hours before prom~

"Boys get down here it's time for pictures!" Mary yells upstairs.

"Ready De?"

"Cas I can't do this. I can't go to prom."

"Woah what? Why not?"

"They will all look at me, judge me, laugh at me," Dean says backing into a corner and sliding down to the floor.

"No, they won't Dean. If they do they will be having a fist to dance with." Cas says leaning down next to Dean.

"It won't stop them," Dean says crying.

"De you will never know if they would do the things if you never go. It's senior year it won't matter what they think. Babe come on no tears on prom day." Cas says wiping Dean's tears.

"I love you," Dean says

"I love you too let's go get our pictures taken," Cas says kissing Dean on the cheek. Ten minutes of pictures they head to prom. After an hour or so of just random banter, Castiel asks Dean if he wants to dance.

"Of course!" Dean says excitedly.

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

"Shall we?" Castiel says putting his hand out to Dean.

"We shall" Dean responds, taking his hand. Castiel puts his arms around Dean's waist while Dean has his arms around Cas' neck and they started to sway with the music.

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart  
No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance  
No, I don't dance

"You know Dean this song really implies to us because I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care." Castiel sings a little off key.

"You're bad at this singing thing. You should stick to football Novak." Dean says looking up at Cas.

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

'Cause, I don't dance

No, ooh

"Oh really. I would like to hear you, Winchester." Cas shoots back.

"Maybe on Friday," Dean says, and pulls away fast then runs off making Cas go after him. Once Cas caught up he was very confused.

"What was that about?" Cas questions.

"I saw Asher walking towards us. I couldn't watch you get taken from me." Dean says.

"So you run away? Dean, he wouldn't steal me away from you. I'm yours and I won't let you forget it." Cas says.

"If you say so-" Dean was interrupted by a familiar tune. "CASTIEL NOVAK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S PLAYING RIGHT NOW!" Dean yelled.

"DEAN WINCHESTER IT'S THE CHA-CHA-FUCKING-SLIDE!" Cas yells back and they both run into the gym where they join the cluster of other seniors.

Alright we gonna do the basic steps

slide to the left

slide to the right

Take it back now y'all

One hop this time

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot lets stomp

Cha cha real smooth

Castiel looked over at Dean to see him smiling and laughing. Cas was pretty damn happy himself mostly because Dean was giving a real smile and not a fake one. His mood wasn't too happy though because he just realized how long he was with Dean. Which led to a terrible nightmare will probably visit him tonight. He still danced and had fun with Dean but the nightmare was in the back of his mind for the rest of the night. About 11:00 and Cas was done, "Do you want to go home now?" Dean asks.

"Don't you want to go to after prom?"

"Not if you're tired."

"I don't want you to miss it because of me."

"Oh well come on let's get you home," Dean says and starts driving. In the car, Castiel laid his head on Dean's thigh like he has done countless time before. After the sweet sound of Kansas filled his ears he was out like a light.

"Bee get up," Dean says attempting to wake Cas up failing of course.

"Casssssss wake up," Dean says again he tries again and again but he won't budge.

"CASTIEL NOVAK!!!!" Dean yells finally waking Cas up.

"How long did it take this time?" Cas asks.

"20 Minutes. You need to stop getting so comfortable in this car I would rather sleep cuddling next to you in the bed upstairs." Dean says opening up the door and getting out. Once they talk about prom to their parents they get to bed around 2:00 A.M and fall straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WHAT A CHAPTER ONE TIME!!! This one-time streak probably won't last long but I'm trying. I also don't think this chapter is shitty I kinda like it. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I have a surprise for Dean this weekend I'm going to take him stargazing since it's his favorite thing to do and it seems he needs it.

"Hey, Bobby do you think I can use your truck?" I ask.

"For what?" Bobby asks curiously.

"I want to take Dean on a date but instead of laying on the ground I was thinking we could lay up in the truck bed," I explain.

"Sure boy. How long will you be gone?"

"Well, I was thinking going a few towns over so we can see them better and he has been stressing over everything and night drives relaxes him. Maybe we leave here around 7 get to the clearing at 10." I say.

"Alright. It's 7 now get to school before you're late." Bobby says.

After I get to school I go try to find Dean. I go to the Mr. Jones' classroom because that is where he normally is before school. I walk in to see Dean in the office chair, crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Everything. School is so stressful with homework, exams, friendships. Plus it feels like I'm seeing you less and less. I feel like a horrible boyfriend because I never do anything. I'm sorry Castiel I'm so sorry."

"You're not a horrible boyfriend I know you're stressed that's why I kinda backed off so you could focus. You don't need to be sorry plus I have something planned for tonight. Do you want to go?" I explain.

"Yeah, I do I have missed you." He says.

"I've missed you too."

"Cas I started again," Dean says looking down.

"Huh?" I say and Dean holds out his wrist.

"Oh, babe come here," I say helping him out of the chair, he wraps his arms around my neck and starts crying on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. I understand if you're done with me. I'm done with me I wouldn't be surprised it you were too." Dean says.

"Stop you're not a disappointment and I will never be done with you, Dean. Where are you getting these ideas from? Am I not showing how much I love you?"

"No Cas it's just Asher he moved to California but somehow he got my number and he's been sending me texts about not being good enough." He explains crying harder.

"It's fine we will block his number. Dean, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Next time you want to cut or anything come find me, I love you."

"I love you too. Can you ask if we can get a pass to the library to do work because I don't want to be with anyone else today?"

"Yeah, I will go talk to Mr. Jones," I say walking away to go find the teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Jones, can you write a pass for me and Dean to do our work in all classes in the library today?" I ask once I find him.

"Why would I do that?"

“Mr. Jones please Dean, he started to do the thing again and he's the one that wants it not me."

"Sure I will but if you don't get your work done I will give you a detention, not Dean just you for 2 days, understood?"

"Yes sir,"

"Alright here are your passes have a good day." He says and then he was off to another room. I walk back to Dean and I grab his backpack so he wouldn't have to carry it.

"Cas if I wanted a porter I would go hire one I only want a boyfriend," Dean says looking at me through his glasses.

"Are you really complaining about me carrying your stuff?"

"Yes because I would rather have my arm around your waist while you have yours wrapped around my shoulders. I want you to hold me not my stuff."

"Alright come here then," I say as I gave him his bag I wrapped my arms around his shoulders like he wanted and we started walking to the library.

Driving to Dean’s surprise, he falls asleep in the car, as I expected. I reach my hand over and place it on his leg as he sleeps. I smile to myself as we pull into an old Drive-In parking lot. You can see the stars perfectly from here, it’s in the middle of nowhere so there aren’t any other lights. It’s just as I had hoped. I park the truck, and quietly get out of the truck, being careful not to slam the door. Opening the tailgate of the truck, I open the cardboard box that I had stuffed with blankets and only one pillow that we can share. I spread them out in the bed of the truck, and stand back, admiring my own work. He’ll love this. I walk back to the truck, and from outside the window, I can see his face is dimly lit by his phone screen. He must have woken up. I open the door and climb in, giving him a quick smile as I meet his drowsy eyes.

“Hey there, sleepy,” I whisper. He smiles.

“Where are we?” He asks, shifting himself to sit straighter in the seat of the truck.

“The middle of nowhere,” I answered honestly.

“Okay… what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?”

“What do you love to do?”

“You,” he said meekly, making me blush. He laughed. “Kidding,” he adds.

“But really, what is one thing that you love doing,” I offered. He looked out the window. He thought about it for a moment. I interrupted.

“Aren’t the stars lovely tonight?” I asked, smirking, hoping he catches on. He turns to me, eyes wide.

“Are we-,” he begins

“Stargazing,” I interrupt once again. He nods eagerly. “Yes.”

“Yay!” He squeals, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek. “Thank you.” I grin at his sudden happiness, and we spend a few seconds just looking at each other.

“Okay, let’s go,” he offers, hopping out of the truck. I smile and do the same. We climb into the bed of the truck, and he puts his hand over his mouth.

“This… this is perfect, Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” I say. We cuddle up next to each other, the one pillow only being used by me, for he uses my chest as a pillow.

“Babe, you see that group of stars right there?” He asks pointing to the sky.

“Which ones, they all look the same?”

“The five stars right above us.” He explains.

“Yeah, I see them.”

“That’s the constellation Cassiopeia the five stars are Seign, Ruchbah, Gamma, Caph, and Schneider I believe. It’s an ancient one cataloged by the Greco-Roman astronomer Ptolemy almost 2,000 years ago. When I was little my mom and Dad before he started being an asshole would always take me out to look at the stars. My mom would explain this to me because for some reason it stood out to her I still to this day don’t know why.” He explains

“We should ask her when we get back.”

“Do we have to go back?”

“Well, we graduate in 11 days so I would say .”

“Cas what are we going to do after school?”

“We have a lot of options. College, work-,” I started, but he cut me off.

“I can’t afford college,” he says matter of factly.

“But if you want to go, then there’s financial aid and-,”

“I don’t know if I can go through college knowing that I have no money or funds for emergencies or just to experience life in college.”

“Dean, college isn’t like the movies. There aren’t parties every night and people don’t get drug busted every night.”

“How do you know?”

“It just isn’t realistic. It’s not life.”

“Then what is life?”

“I think everyone you ask has a different answer to that,” I begin, and he nods. “But to me, life is waking up every morning and taking whatever comes head-on. And expecting the unexpected, because nothing ever ends up the way you plan it to.”

“So what about us then? Are we going to end up different then we plan?”

“We already have,” I say, and he looks up at me. I only smile.

“You’ll understand soon enough,” I whisper, planting a kiss the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Graduation came faster than both the boys thought. Graduates modeling gowns of their school colors, with fancy, or not so fancy, suits and dresses underneath. All the students came up one at a time, getting their diploma and went back to sitting in their spots. I am lucky enough and was in the middle of the alphabet so he had it easy. They finally called my name, I walked up to the podium all I heard was my name being cheered in the stands and Dean yelling of course. Last but not least Dean Winchester's name was called.

"Dean Winchester," The principal announced and he walked up grabbed his diploma and rushed off quickly. When it's all over we walked up for pictures and just the after graduation shits and giggles. I find Dean and he breaks down in my arms.

"Castiel we made it!" He says.

"I know Dean," I say into shoulder since he grew an inch taller than me.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He says. 

"Sure you could've you're smart Dean," I say.

"I don't think so but I'm not going to fight." He mumbles into my hair.

"Boys! Pictures!" Ellen yelled at us.

"Alright," We say in unison and our night consisted of "congratulations" and pictures. We got home and went straight to bed. We cuddled, Dean with both arms around me laying across my torso and legs in between mine. My left hand was straight out while my right was gently scratching his back. He fell asleep to me doing it, me though? Oh no, I won't be able to sleep for awhile. See I have the problem of thinking too much. Like would I still be with Dean if my mom and dad didn't die? Or if I never went to Bobby's would he have come back to me? After about an hour of thinking, Dean started shaking and his grip tightened around me I knew he was having a nightmare.

"Hey, Dean it's alright just wake up," I say shaking him that just caused him to flinch and shake more. "Dean!" I quickly yell he wakes up and starts crying into my shoulder.

"Don't l-leave me, fo-or Asher, please C-Castiel-l." He sobs out hugging me tighter.

"I'm not leaving you, Dean."

"Cas," He sobs again.

"I'm yours baby boy and don't think for a second I will leave you," I say wrapping both of my arms around him.

"You're mine." He mumbles calming down.

"That's right baby I'm yours and you're mine," I say smiling.

"Cas can you kiss me like the world is going to disappear?"

"That's what I do every time Dean," I say and grab his face and kiss him it was amazing by the way.

"Do you think I can go back to sleep now?" He asks shyly.

"Yes, baby you can go back to sleep I love you," I say chuckling.

"I love you too." He says half asleep. After I hear his snoring resume I finally fall asleep with Dean Winchester still on top of me. (never thought I would ever write that sentence but it happened.)

In the morning I wake up and Dean's gone and I'm being a starfish on the bed. I get up and go to the bathroom to pee, calm my hair, and brush my teeth ya know the normal routine. I go search for Dean which I found him sitting outside on the porch with his head in his hands.

"Hey baby," I say sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He whispers.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing." 

"Dean,"

"Okay, I feel like a horrible person to you, to everyone." He explains.

"Dean, why do you think that?" I ask him.

"You didn't get sleep last night because of me. You left Asher because of me. You were happy but you're not anymore because of me." He says, crying.

"Dean I wasn't asleep when you had the nightmare. I was leaving Asher anyway." I say rubbing his back.

"Are you happy Cas?" 

"Am I happy? Dean, what type of question is that? Of course, I'm happy I have you Dean you make me happy before my smile was fake you make it real Dean." I say, he turns and hugs me.

"I love you too much to let you go." He says into my shoulder.

"Dean you're not making any sense."

"I'm sorry it's just we graduated and we're on our own. I'm not going to be able to this alone."

"You're not alone Dean I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"I know Cas it's just hard with ya know my past to believe I deserve someone."

"You do deserve someone special if you ask me I think you should try for Castiel Novak because he's really handsome and amazing."

"Ego high much Cas?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah uh-huh."

"I have an idea movies all day." 

"Yes! Let's go!" He yells getting up pulling me up with him. 

"Okay, what first?" I ask.

"Bolt!"He yells excitedly.

"Okay then," I say putting in the bolt CD. I went back to the couch by Dean and he laid his head on my lap while his feet were off the armrest of the couch. I put my arm along his side and my other was messing with hair and he was laying on one of his while his other was going across my legs.

"Bolt! I haven't seen this movie in forever!" He yells making me jump. "Ha, you jumped!" He laughs.

"Shut up!" I say looking down at him cracking a smile.

"You shut up it's starting." He says focusing back on the TV.

"Alrighty," I say watching the tv.

When it was over Dean looked up at me.

"Cas?" He asks.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask.

"I'm moving." He says and it shocks me.

"What?" I say flabbergasted.

"I got accepted into Central Wyoming College."

"That's awesome Dean!" I say.

"What about us?"

"Dean I applied into Central Wyoming. They gave me a scholarship for football."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I'm coming with with baby."

"Oh my God I was so scared you would leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," I say and that was that the next four years of college started that next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's what going on, I'm not going to write their college years because frankly, that's too much effort that I don't have. No, I'm not ending this story yet if all goes to plan it should end at chapter 20 so look forward to that. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this please comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The four years of college were great. Dean has finished his studies to be a history teacher and I have finished mine to be a gym teacher. Lucky enough the gym teacher just quit at our high school so we're moving into a house about 10 minutes from Bobby's in one direction and 15 minutes to Mary's in the other. We leave tomorrow but not without some good news, and a different title. What does that mean? It means I'm going to pop the question to him. I'm going to take him on a walk in the city it's not a big city and I know Dean doesn't really enjoy all the attention to be directly on him. 

About 9 we leave the apartment and start walking towards town hand in hand.

"Cas why are we walking I want to sleep?" He asked.

"You'll see just a bit longer," I say seeing the tree where we carved our names one late night walk.

"Ugh okay." He says and starts running.

"Woah De what the fuck you don't know where we're going!" I yelled running after him. 

"How did you catch up?"

"I just studied four years to be a gym teacher. I wonder how I caught up?"

"Damn you're a bee on a mission."

"Shut up squirrel," I say and we get to the tree. "Dean look it's our tree." He turns around so I get on one knee.

"You brought me here to show me our tree?" He asks.

"Sorta," I say.

"What does that mean?" He says turning around to see me holding the ring.

Dean's POV (WHAT?!?!?! I know I'm awesome)

"Dean we have been together for 5 years now and I am truly in love with you. I know you might think you'll lose me if the right person catches my eye but you're the only one that does just that. I love you and you only Dean Winchester will you marry me?" Cas says and my jaw drops, tears fall, my legs feel weak along with the rest of my body if I'm being honest.

"Yes," I say crying more.

"Awesome!" Cas yells getting up and putting the ring on my finger.

"I feel like a dick now thanks, Cas," I say while pulling him into a hug.

"Aww, why?" He says into my shoulder.

"Because we're on a romantic walk and I told you I wanted to go back."

"You think that bothers me?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"I still proposed didn't I?" He chuckled out.

"I guess you're right," I admit.

"Yeah well you're right too I'm fucking tired." He says turning around with the widest smile I have ever seen.

"Ha told you!" I say and we walk back with his arm around my waist and mine over his shoulders.

"You know I really liked being the taller person in the relationship but now that I'm actually shorter by an inch I like it more."

"Really why do you say that?" I ask

"Well I can smell your cologne better from down here and I can look up to see the man I fell in love with."

"Yeah well, it's one inch so chill out."

"Shut up." He says while unlocking our apartment.

"I'm going to bed," I say running upstairs, stripping down to my underwear.

"Damn I thought I would get lucky tonight," Cas said jumping in bed.

"Yeah?" I say turning my head facing him with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Kinda like this?" I say getting on top of him, kissing him.

"Just like that." He pleads.

"Eh, maybe some other time I'm really tired," I say getting off him and facing the wall.

"That was just fucked up."

"You know what isn't fucked up?" I ask.

"No?"

"You!" I laugh out.

"Oh, you little dick bag." He says getting up and starts tickling my sides.

"Cas. Cas! Stop." I plead.

"What was that virgin boy?"

"Oh, really you're calling me virgin boy?" I ask through a fit of laughter.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it virgin boy?"

"I'm staying a virgin until someone screws me that's not you. Now get off of me!" I yelled pushing him off me getting off the bed. I run down the stairs and sit on the front step and cried. Cas hates me now just because I'm too scared to have sex with him.

"Dean?" I hear Cas come out but don't say a word.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to have sex yet. I'm scared."

"I was just joking I didn't mean that. I meant that I want to be the one who you lose it to but virgin boy was just a joke." He explains.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean I'm sure. I love you it will happen when it happens."

"I love you, Castiel Novak," I say.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," He says pulling me into a passionate kiss. "Let's go to bed alright. For real this time, virgin boy." He says I gave him a bitch face and pushed him into a bush which hurt since he was shirtless.

"I deserved that." He says getting up and I just pushed him again. "I guess I deserved that too."

"Oh, you betcha Cassy," I say walking into the apartment him close behind. 

We get up to the bedroom and Cas jumped on the mattress that is on the floor while the frame is already on the way to the new house. I climb in next to him wrapping my arm around his torso. 

"So you love me now?" Cas asks looking down at me.

"I never stopped. I'll love you even when I hate you, Cas. I'm committed to this relationship which means no running away like I did in high school I know nothing will happen to us." I say and I'm proud of myself.

"I'm proud of you Dean. You have come so far I mean Dean when I first met you, you were scared of me. Now we're getting married Dean do you understand how far you have come?" Cas says excitedly.

"I have you to thank for that. You showed me that not everybody leaves me, not everyone hates me, that anxiety can't stop me from doing the things I love or to be around people even. Thank you for helping me with my depression. Thank you, Castiel for giving me love and showing me there's more than life than fears and tears." I say. "Thank you," I whisper again.

"You're welcome but you're the one that did it you're the one that made it De. Yes, I assisted but you're the one that put up the real fight. You fought it all off, Dean. You and only you." Cas whispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard before I was asleep with my fiancé by my side.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Cas wake up!" I yell for the fifth time.

"What?" He jumps awake and falls off the bed I just start laughing my heart out. "Not cool, asshole!" He yelled getting up.

"You flew off and went so far!" I say through laughter.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He says with a serious face but I know he's joking.

"Only if it's working," I say with a cheeky grin finding away on my face.

"It's fucking working, De." He says through his teeth while putting his shirt on.

"Good now we have to pack up and leave for our new place," I say as he finishes getting dressed.

"Ugh alright let's get the mattress to the Uhaul and then the two boxes of shit we needed today." He says pointing around the room.

"I got the mattress," I say picking it up so it's standing up and start pushing it down the hallway. It slid down the hallway, of course, me being in socks slid with it and being me I fell. All I felt was a pain in my left arm.

"I feel like you did that just so you could slide in your socks." He says with a laugh walking towards me.

"Babe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I broke my arm," I say looking up at him.

"Are you serious? Let me see." He says concern filling his voice.

"It's going to hurt if you touch it," I say hiding it from him.

"Baby if it's broken it's going to hurt please let me see it." He says squatting in front of me.

"Cas please don't hurt it," I say looking at him.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He says gently taking my arm in his hands and starts pushing down slightly. He moves down towards my wrist when the pain got a whole lot worst.

"OW!" I yell and started crying.

"I'm sorry. We gotta get you to the hospital. I got the boxes and the mattress, go sit in the truck and keep your arm across your chest like this." He says grabbing my arm and moving it so my left-hand touches my right shoulder. 

"I can help Cas,"

"Dean, you just cried with a light push how are you going to carry a box?" He says grabbing the two boxes at once. I tell you those football coaches really make sure the kids are lifting in college. 

"Hey uh Cas I um need help," I say looking down at my shoes that needed to be tied.

"With?" 

"Can you tie my shoes?" I ask quietly.

"Aww, Deanie Weenie can't tie his shoes. Hold on I'll be right back" He says walking out 

"Fuck you Castiel I can do it," I say grabbing the shoe laces started looping it and I pulled it hard to show Cas that I can do it. Big mistake. "Fuck! I can't even tie my shoes without it hurting!" I yell and Cas comes running back in the house.

"Dean I don't know why you didn't let me help. I don't mind and you're an idiot for doing that by the way." He says bending down tying my shoes.

"I don't want you to make fun of me so I tried to do it myself," I said looking down staring at the floor.

"Baby I'm not making fun of you. You should be used to my smartass remarks. You know I love you I mean you would've been fucked and gone already if I didn't." He says with a straight face.

"Ew Cas what the hell!" I say going out to the truck I hear in the background Cas' famous laugh that made all the girls scream in high school.

"I love you, Winchester!" He yells before I get in the truck.

"I love you too, Novak!" I say as he gets in the truck. I lean over and kiss him lovingly.

We start driving and I was asleep within the first half hour. It was when I woke up I started thinking what if the students hate me because I'm gay? What if they make fun of Cas and I? What would happen? I could ask Cas if we can hide our rings and relationship from the students. Would that seem like I don't love him though? What's the worst that can happen he takes the ring back and he wants someone else? As if I'm the only person who actually stayed with him and that's saying something because he's hot and caring that's any girls dream, man, right there. 

"Hey, babe? You know I love you very much right?" I say looking over at him.

"Oh God, what do you want?..." He says rolling his eyes. "... I mean yeah baby I know you love me and I love you more." He says in a fake sweet voice.

"Barf! I'm just scared we're both going to be teaching at the same school and I don't want to be treated differently because I'm gay. I don't want you to either and I should know bullying does go on in that school and I'm sure nothing has changed." I explain.

"So what are you saying? Keep it a secret for the rest of our lives?" He says I can tell he's getting upset.

"No of course not Cas. I'm saying let's just see what goes on around the school." I say looking over at him.

"And our rings? What about those Dean just leave them at our house you know the one we live in together because that's what couples freaking do."

"No hell no I'm not leaving my ring at the house. I'm saying we can get a necklace made with something only we'll understand and put our rings on that. People do it all the time. It's not like I'm trying to hide our relationship but Cas dammit I'm scared you out of all people should know how I feel about this." I explain and turn so I'm facing the window as a tear makes it way down my face. 

"Dean I would like that. I understand now you had a rough time in high school. I'm sorry Dean I should take your feelings more seriously." Cas said as I watch as the trees go by just as fast as they came. I was apparently watching for too long because Cas pulled into the driveway of our new house.

"Come on Dean talk to me." He says adjusting himself so his whole body is facing me.

"I don't know, Cas. I don't fucking know. I mean I know you're all about showing me off and I want to do that too but my nature is to run."

"Dean the night I proposed you remember what you said to me? I quote yes I remember it perfectly because it was amazing and I never want you to forget it either. You said "I'll love you even when I hate you, Cas. I'm committed to this relationship which means no running away like I did in high school I know nothing will happen to us." Dean that's still true to this day nothing will happen to us, baby." Cas says his eyes never leaving mine.

"You remembered that? I didn't think you cared enough."

"Duh, I cared, idiot still do." He says turning to get out. Once he's out he looks back up at me, "Well are you coming?" He asks.

"Wait for what?"

"Just come here." He says shutting the door.

"Cas what are you doing?" I ask turning to face him.

"Come here," He says, confidently.

"Oh God," I mumble walking towards him. I make it to him and he just wraps his arms around my torso, of course, I hug back because who wouldn't he's like a freaking teddy bear.

"Dean, can I tell you something and you promise you won't shoot it down but to think about it?" He says into my chest.

"Uh sure..." I say sorta nervous.

"Do you want kids?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

What! I didn't think that would come up until we were married. Dean Thought.

"Cas-" I start before I get interrupted by Cas.

"Dean I- I'm sorry that shouldn't have come up yet." He rambles and pushes away from me.

"Cas-"

"No just forget it just let's go get our room." He says walking towards the house.

"Castiel fucking Novak!" I yell.

"What Dean!" He yells turning around facing me.

"I want two a boy and a girl. I imagine that the boy is attached to you and you would take him on little runs being the best dad you can be. I also imagine that the girl being a complete daddy's girl and I will be the father I never had growing. I imagine us being the best damn parents that have ever existed. I want children Cas I want to adopt them with you Castiel. You would know that if you would've let me speak!" I explain to him.

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes Cas that's what I want and we have a three bedroom house perfect to start our family. We set the wedding date August 2nd that's two months away after that we have to start working. Cas on those bad days at work I would love to come home to my hot ass husband and two wonderful children that call me their dad. Speaking of dad we gotta invite Bobby, Ellen, and mom over to tell them about the engagement." I said walking closer to him.

"I can't believe you actually wanted kids." He said hugging me.

"I said that Cas after you went jealous mode at the mall with Charlie."

"I remember what things have changed." he said as the moving truck pulled into the driveway.

"We gotta start moving," I say walking to the truck.

We have the mover place out furniture around the house to make it look perfect.

"We made it, Bee," I say standing in our fully unpacked home.

"That's it, Dean!" He yells.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"On the necklaces, one will say "you're my bee" and the other one will say "you're my squirrel" then we can put our rings on it." He explains plopping on our couch.

"That sounds amazing," I say sitting gently on the couch Cas took this opportunity to lay his head on my leg looking up at me. I start playing with his hair my hand barely grazing his forehead.

"Should we call our family to come over?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll do it my phone's right here," I say looking down at him, smiling. "I love you Cas."

"I love you, Dean," he says his face breaking out in a smile. I grab my phone and call mom.

"Hey, mom! How are you doing?" I ask.

"Hey, Dean haven't heard from you in awhile. To answer your question I'm over at Bobby and Ellen's." She says.

"Really that's perfect would you guys like to come over here Cas and I have an announcement to make," I explain. I hear muffled voices saying "sure" which I assume is Bobby and Ellen.

"Yeah be there in about half an hour with food too."

"Please tell me you made your pie!" 

"Of course I did. See ya later I love you."

"I love you too," I say and hang up.

"Are they coming?" Cas asks as I put my arm across his toned chest.

"In half an hour with food," I say looking down at him smiling.

"Thank the Lord I'm starving." He says looking back up at me.

"Cas I'm so lucky to have you. You're super fucking cute." 

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky." He says his face breaking into his cheesy smile.

"I think I need to get up," I say starting to get up.

"NO! You're a good pillow you're very soft." He says pushing me back down.

"At least I'm good for something." 

"No, we need to study this. "Why is Dean Winchester a good pillow." I need to know for science." He says while feeling up my torso and down my leg. When he came back up he grabbed it!

"WOAH! Do that again it won't be very soft!" I yelled just as I heard a knock.

"Who's that?" Cas asks.

"Move so I can go see," I say and he gets off of me. I open the door and the person looking back at me made me want to die right then and there. I slam the door shut and run upstairs feeling like I'm going to throw up I run straight for the bathroom connected to the room. I hear footsteps running up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey, baby it's okay. It's okay." Cas soothes. 

Once I'm done puking my guts out I brush my teeth while Cas is standing there waiting for an explanation. 

"Um, babe what's wrong?" HE asks and I pull him a hug.

"Come with me," I say grabbing his hand and guiding him down the carpeted stairs. I walk to the door and just as I thought he was still standing there.

"Oh hell no." I heard Cas mumbled.

"Hey guy long time no see. Looking good Cassie," I cringe at the nickname.

"Are you fucking serious?" Cas steps in front of me.

"I don't see the problem. I just stopped by to see some old friends. Maybe get one to come home with me." He said winking at Cas.

"Get outta her asshole. How did you even know this was our place?" Cas asks him.

"Well, the old ugly ass car sitting in the driveway was a hint only one person owns that piece of shit."

"Cas watch out-"

"Oh, my the nerd speaks!" He says as I push Cas behind me and punch him straight in the mouth just like he did to me in high school and again in the jaw making him fall to the ground making me fall down with him. Of course, the timing was awesome because my mom, Bobby, and Ellen all pulled in right after I fell they all jumped out of the car standing there in shock along. Cas behind me with the same look.

"Hey, we're getting married! And don't ever and I mean EVER talk about my baby like that" I whispered in his ear and I see the shock, anger, and sadness in Asher's eyes. That's right that asshole showed his face again. I picked him up by the collar of the shirt and pushed him up against the wall of the house.

"I would stay away from this house and my family if I were you," I say through my teeth.

"What are you going to beat me again?" He says with a cocky grin.

"Worst," I whisper in his ear.

"Uh-huh sure."

"Do you want to test me, Asher? You have pushed me to the edge of the cliff I'm right on the edge almost off but I'm fighting back now. I started hurting myself because of you! I started doubting myself because of you! I hurt Cas all because of you! All because you were jealous GET OVER IT HE'S MINE AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUSH ME AROUND ANYMORE! Now you're on the edge of the cliff and I'm not afraid to push you off never to be seen again!" I yell at him seeing the pure horror in his eyes I let go of him throwing him to the ground he gets up quickly and runs away. I turn to where Bobby and them were standing.

"Hey, guy! We're getting married!" I yelled throwing my hands above my head. After an awkward silence, Cas chuckled which called for everyone to break into laughter. Cas walks over to me and hugs me burying his face in my chest.

"I'm proud of you! The little squirrel finally started protecting his nuts." He says I chuckle and push him away and go hug my mom.

"Are you going to push me too?" She asks me while pulling me into a hug.

"Well, you remember Asher? And Cas made a very dirty comment." I explain hugging back.

"That was Asher?"

"Yep won't be seeing him in a LONG while hopefully," I say.

"I should've helped you." She says as she walks over to Cas and I turn to Ellen.

"Hey, kiddo are you serious? Cas proposed?" She asked pulling me into a tight hug.

"Dead serious. We've already started planning." 

"You better believe your mother and I are helping. Do you have a day?"

"Yep August 2nd. I'm glad you can help as you already know me and Cas aren't great at organizing stuff." I say and she lets go of me.

"Speaking of him I'm going to go talk to him." She says and I face Bobby.

"Hey, kid." He said and I hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you kid you have come so far. You have dated a guy, graduated high school, and college, now you're engaged. Hell, you even kicked a guy's ass. I bet you didn't think you would get this far in life but you did and I'm so proud of you, boy." He said.

"You don't understand how much that means to me. I'm glad you were there for Cas and me I didn't think we would ever get back together but you and Ellen made sure we were together so thank you." I explained and a few tears escaped out.

"Come on get the pie and let's go inside." He ordered I grabbed the pie and led Bobby into the house I set the pie down. I turned around a couple of tears still lingered on my cheek.

"You alright, baby?" Cas asked concern filling his voice.

"I'm good. I'm perfect." I say looking him in the eye and smiled.

"Alright." He said walking into the living room I followed. I sat in the love seat with Cas leaning into me, mom was int he recliner, Bobby and Ellen sitting on the couch in a similar position as Cas and me.

"Nice house guys it's really open and there's lots of room to run." Mom said.

"Yeah, it's really nice, good pick," Ellen said looking around the room.

"Well, we wanted a big house with nobody around so we could savor family moments better and not ruin our neighbors by ours," Cas explained.

"When can I eat those burgers and pie?" I ask.

"Right now! I'm starving!" Mom yelled.

"YAY!" I yelled jumping up making sure Cas was off of my chest.

"I'm marrying a child!" Cas yelled.

"You love me!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"That I do, that I do." He says walking up beside me.

After we ate it was about noon and mom and Ellen insisted on working on the wedding. Let's just say it's 11 pm and they're just leaving.

"Thanks for doing most of it guys there is what like 2 things to do now?" I thank.

"One thing mail the invitations," Ellen yells getting into her car Bobby being in there already.

"Thanks, guys bye love you!" Cas yells at them as they pull out the driveway. Despite the fact it's eleven we're not even tired. I walked to Cas and kissed him hungrily, this later turned into a heavy makeout session.

"Castiel?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm not scared anymore." 

"OH HELL YES!" Cas yelled pulling off my shirt.

If you don't know what they did next, you're too innocent for this website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! This story is very close to ending!!!!!! Thanks for reading and if you somehow enjoy this please vote, comment, and share around. Bye Bitchez!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester in holy matrimony,” the minister begins. Dean and Castiel stand at the altar, hand in hand, smiling not only with their mouths, but with their eyes as well. “This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The grooms would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.”   
Turning their heads, Cas and Dean face the guests, grinning. Cas makes eye contact with Gabriel, his brother, whom he hasn’t heard from since breaking his leg. After nearly seven years, seeing him is a shock, but the smile on his face makes it all okay. Dean sees Sam, who gives him a thumbs up. Dean chuckles and shakes his head, still grinning. The couple bring their attention back to each other when the minister continues.  
“As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres,”” Cas squeezes Dean’s hands as the minister says, ““Love never fails.””  
“In the time that Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester together. If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” Castiel holds his breath as he thinks of Asher, his high school sweetheart previous to Dean, and imagines the horrified looks on everyone’s faces if he were to be here, and decided that forever holding his peace was not ideal, ruining their perfect wedding. After a moment of silence, the minister continues, addressing the guests first.  
“Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth.”  
Then, to the couple, “Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted. The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.” Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes, and sees everything he’s ever wanted. He sees a future with Cas. He sees the two of them with children, raising them well. He sees his entire life, spent with this man that he has loved for a very long time.  
“Under the eyes of God, I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter into this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter into that tradition with honor. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows. Castiel, you may begin.”  
Cas nervously takes his hands back from Dean’s grasp, and pulls a slip of paper from his pocket. “I, Castiel Novak, take you, Dean Winchester, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”  
“Now, Dean, you may now make your promise.”  
“I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel Novak, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”  
“Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God, Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”  
Castiel smiles. “I do.”  
“Under the eyes of God, Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”  
Allowing a tear to fall, Dean smiles and says, “I do.”  
“Very well,” the minister says, looking at the both of them, so effortlessly in love. “To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises, you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?”  
Cas takes his ring for Dean, also taking Dean’s hand.   
The minister begins, “I, Castiel Novak,”  
“I, Castiel Novak,” he repeats.  
“Give you, Dean Winchester,”  
“Give you, Dean Winchester,”  
“This ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”  
“This ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”  
“With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“With this ring, I thee wed.” Castiel finishes, sliding the ring onto Dean’s left ring finger. Dean giggles, tears falling from his face. Cas wipes the tears with his thumb, not before allowing one to fall himself.  
The minister and Dean recite the same lines, and Dean finishes by sliding the ring onto Cas’s finger.  
“By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church and by the state of Kansas, I pronounce you, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before God. Castiel Novak, you may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union.”  
Castiel briefly looks into Dean’s eyes, before embracing and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The only word to express this kiss shared by the two of them, simply, is indescribable. Perfect, beautiful, and more love than lust.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester Novak!”


	19. Chapter 19

The hard part is over for the boys now. 

After they walked hand and hand away from the alter and everyone raised as they walked past clapping and cheering them on to their new life together. They made it to the end of the aisle and everyone started walking behind them. Dean and Cas stood there hand in hand waiting for all the pictures that were to come.

The newlyweds did their photos first which included a picture of just them hugging. One in which they were passionately kissing. One where Cas was behind Dean hugging him from behind facing the camera while Dean is looking right at the water. Another with their forehead touching and Dean's hand in on Cas' cheek while one of Cas' is on Dean's chest. Their favorite one was Dean was laying on the ground looking toward the sky while Cas is on his hands and knees his head hovering over Dean's. They were staring into each other's eyes smiling affectionately. After they had their photo fun it was the families turn. 

First was Ellen, Bobby, Mary, Sam, Dean, and Cas in a line all laughing at something Dean said right before the picture was taken. After that, we had one with Dean, Mary, and Cas. Mary being in between them smiling widely because he son has found someone that will love him just as much as she does. Following that Ellen, Bobby, Dean, and Castiel stood in a line in the order of Bobby, Castiel, Ellen, and Dean. Next is Cas, Dean, and Sam in the middle of them. Charlie, of course, had to have a picture with both boys separately and together. Finally, it was friends and others to come up to take pictures with them but after Cas asks to take one more with someone special.

"Dean my brother is here I have to talk to him and get pictures," Castiel whispered to Dean.

"Let's go find us before all these people that want pictures come up," Dean whispered back. Cas turned around and his brother was right there in front of them.

"Hello brother. Congratulations on finding yourself a man that loves you." Gabriel said looking at the ground.

"Hello, Gabriel," Cas said formally.

"Listen Cas I didn't have a problem with you being gay. You know me I'm not out going like you are and Anna said if I didn't disown you I would be out of a home. I'm so sorry, Cassie." Gabe explained making Dean flinch at the nickname.

"I know come on we need to take pictures," Dean says butting into the reunion.

"Come on, Gabe and I understand I heard you and Anna talking I knew what she said so I went along with it," Cas said walking back to the photographer. They took a picture like they did with Sam and one with Sam and Gabe. They had Sam and Gabe in the middle with Cas beside Gabe and Dean by Sam. Dean and Cas took a normal picture with them then raised their hand to make a heart out of theirs together and the other hand cupped their mouth giggling. The sun was in the perfect spot, shining right into the heart that was made. The reason they made the heart is simple they saw how Sam and Gabe were staring at each other. They're going to hit it off for sure. Once they finish with the pictures they make their way to the reception.

At the reception, they were introduced out to the dance floor and danced their first dance. The song meant a lot to them because it was their first dance together ever to, I Don't Dance by Lee Brice. Dean and Castiel Novak got situated and the music started playing.

I’ll never settle down,  
That’s what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

 

"We made it baby. We did it." Dean said looking Castiel in the eyes. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel which made everyone cheer.

"We did make it didn't we?" Cas said cracking a smile which made Dean show off his toothy smile.

Love’s never come my way,  
I’ve never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart  
No, I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don’t dance  
No, I don’t dance

"I love you. Do you believe nothing will tear us apart now?" Cas asks.

 

"Oh yeah, I believe I'm officially stuck with you for the rest of my life," Dean said pulling Cas into a hug. Castiel hugs back and they sway around hanging on to each other. Cas opens his eyes and lifts his head from Dean's neck. He notices Mary recording he smiles and waves then points at Dean and gives a thumbs up, which causes Mary to chuckle and shake her head a little.

I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don’t dance  
No, ooh

The song ended Cas and Dean kissed one more time before it's Mary's turn to dance with her son. Dean walks over to her and holds out a hand which she takes. They get to the middle of the floor and My Wish by Rascal Flatts starts playing trough the speakers.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything

"Hey mom listen I know I was a hard head but I really do appreciate that you helped me get to where I am right now," Dean said looking into his mother's loving eyes.

"Dean I'm proud of where you are you have Cas and I'm counting on you to adopt the grandkids I don't think I Sam or Gabe can handle them for a while."

"So Cas and I aren't the only ones who see they're in love?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"They haven't left each other's side all night since that picture."

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you live,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,

"I knew it. I knew Sam was bisexual." Dean laughed out.

"Right oh and Dean the car is in the back," Mary said.

"Oh sweet I can't believe I found that. Thank you for getting it here." 

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie," Mary said hugging Dean which hugged back but broke down crying in her arms.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).

"Awwww Dean come on buddy you're making me cry," Mary said rubbing Dean's back.

I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).  
May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)

 

"I love you, Dean," Mary said planting a kiss on his cheek. Dean wiped his tears and walked Mary back to her seat while Cas and Ellen made their way out to the floor.

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

"I know I'm not your mother but I appreciate getting to get to do this," Ellen stated.

"What are you talking about? I have been trough hell you have given me shelter, food, and a mother figure to look up to."

A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

"Ellen you are my mother despite what anyone says you treat me like a son, therefore, you're my mom. And I love you for that, mom. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." Cas explained.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

"I love you too, boy I can't believe you're just like your parents. Blood if not you care for anyone." She said.

"How do you think I got my hot ass husband? It definitely wasn't my dick he didn't see it until we moved into our house." Cas said with a grin and Ellen smacked him on the back of the head.

"Boy you may be taller but I can kick your ass." Ellen threatened.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

 

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

As the song fades out Cas walks her back to her seat and walks over to his seat by Dean. As Cas sits down Dean leans over and kisses him. 

 

Everyone who had to give a speech gave one. They cut the cake and fed each other which Dean "accidentally" missed Castiel's mouth getting it all over his face. Just before everyone left they had a huge dance party everyone was out of their seats and all made it to the dance floor.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home

They all sang off key with lots of jumping around or so-called "dancing."

Tonight, we are young  
So let's setthe world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a tab  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na)

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

 

After the song ended everyone helped clean up and left. After about 30 minutes of extra cleaning just Dean and Cas (A lot got done), it was time for Cas to get his gift.

"Hey, babe come with me really quick," Dean said grabbing Cas' hand walking to the back.

"Dean I want to go home and cuddle!" Cas whines.

"You won't after I show you what I got you." 

"Dean we said no gifts, I won't take it NOPE." Cas protests.

"Cas turn around I think you're going to take it," Dean says and Cas turns and runs to his new 1969 Dodge Charger. "I was tired of you driving around that piece of plastic so here's the real shit."

"Oh my God I love you so much," Cas said running jumping into my arms not letting go.

"Here you can drive it home and then we can cuddle." Dean offered.

"Oh yeah!" Cas yelled grabbing the keys and running to the car. "Dean-o race me!" He yelled.

"You're on," Dean said starting baby. They go out of the driveway opposite directions, Dean taking the backroads, Cas taking the interstate.

Dean knowing the backroads like a teenager knows song lyrics made it home first. He set a timer waiting for Cas to come. It was 5 minutes Dean won by 5 minutes. They both got out of the car and did their nightly routine then headed to bed. They slept like babies that night and boy did they enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Gracie! Jordan! Come here, please! It's time for our walk!" Dean yelled upstairs for his kids. Little Gracie is turning 6 and Jordan's 8th birthday is coming up soon as well. 

They still live in the same house it's been about 8 years since they have moved in. That means 8 years of being married as well. They adopted Jordan when he was a newborn and Gracie was the same way. Jordan has brown hair, green eyes and loves to play soccer although Castiel has been trying to get him into football. Gracie has blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and Dean and her love to go on walks to look for plants and animals. So while they search Cas and Jordan run down the trail a bit then runs back and walks the rest of the way with Dean and Gracie. As they do every Sunday they were walking/running Jordan and Cas just got back from their run.

"Hey, baby," Dean said putting his arm around Cas's waist watching as the kids walking together in front of them.

"Hey," Cas said looking up at Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks.

"School tomorrow and the 6th-period kids are going to try and get us in the same room like they do every day," Cas explains.

"Are you complaining? They know we're both married just not to each other."

"No, but I hate how they think I'm married to some other guy but really I married to you put they won't know," Cas said looking at the ground.

"Cas do not go pinning this on me you decided not to tell them," Dean said looking down at Cas.

"I didn't want to push you." 

"Cas you didn't I was ready babe. We can tell them." Dean explains.

"We could show them a video," Cas suggests.

"We can we'll do that tomorrow. 8 years is too long," Dean said.

"I agree," Cas said as Jordan and Gracie started playing tag. Of course, Jordan being the clumsy person he is fell over his sister. Normally he would be tough and get right back up but this time he cried. Cas rushed over to help him.

"I want daddy!" He yelled.

"I'm right here buddy," Dean said sitting in the grass next to him. Jordan climbed in Dean's lap and wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean to make him fall, daddy. I'm sorry, daddy." Gracie says starting to cry as well.

"Hey, it's okay honey I know you didn't mean it," Dean said moving one of his hands to reach out to Gracie, which made Jordan cry and grip harder. "Why don't you go over to dad while I take care of your brother."

"Okay," She sobs walking over to Cas.

"Jordan bud what's wrong?" Dean asks.

"I love you but Gracie always gets to you first so I can't cuddle or spend time with you. So I thought if I asked for you while crying you would come." He explains.

"Jordan I love you too but you don't have fight for me. Here how about whenever you say a word, you pick, I will come over to you. I will also spend more time with you playing soccer, how about that?" 

"Can the word be pineapple? And I have something to tell you." Jordan says in a low voice.

"Yes the word can be pineapple and what do you need to tell me?"

"I don't want to play soccer anymore. I want to play football you say I have the arm I want to play quarterback. I also want to be a pitcher in baseball. Can I do both and quite soccer?" Jordan explains to his father.

"Oh course buddy, Dad will be so happy he was a quarterback and uncle Gabe he was a pitcher and Uncle Sam played first base. The can teach you how to do be the best there ever was." Dean said looking him in the eyes.

"Will you be there too?"

"I'll be there but I don't think you want me to teach you about sports. But with homework, I would come to me dad isn't the best at that." Dean said with a chuckle. Cas walks over and tells them it's time for dinner.

The next day at school Cas brought his class into Dean's classroom and played the video of their story. From how they got together to adopting Gracie. Once it was over the students started cheering and yelling something about a ship.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted. Dean and Cas shared looks and shrugged their shoulder symbolizing 'why not' Dean leaned down and kissed Cas making the room roar even louder.

***** 

(This is about 30 years from the previous scene)

"Tragic car wreck 10-year anniversary."

The news reporter said on the TV. 

"They have been gone for 10 years now. I need dad more than ever since Derek left to go overseas." Jordan explained to Gracie.

"I know brother how about we go see them. Plus they had a good life together they got to see us both get married, had kids, had sex lots. They lived it good it was their time."

They both drove to their graves once they got to the headstones Jordan broke down. He wanted to hug his dad one last time, play football for the last, ride around in the Impala with him one last time.

"Pineapple dad," Jordan whispers putting his head down on the top of the headstone.

"Pineapple." He said a little louder.

"PINEAPPLE DAMMIT! Dad, you said you would be there when I called! Where are you I need you I need you! What if Derek dies over there? I won't have anyone to cry too. Same with you pops why did God have to take you guys so early!" Jordan yelled.

"I love and miss you guys thank you so much for what you did do when you were alive. I just have to accept that you're gone forever." He says kissing each stone and walking back to his beloved Impala, Gracie took the Charger. He decided to change up the tape and went to look for one in the glove box. When he opens it he sees one with his name on it. He's never seen or heard about the tape and he's very confused on how it was on top. He pops it into the player sits back and listens anyway.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely, cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there

Take a look aroundI'm the sunshine in your hairI'm the shadow on the groundI'm the whisper in the windI'm your imaginary friendAnd I know I'm in your prayersOh, I'm already there

She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you, darlingDon't worry about the kids--they'll be all rightWish I was in your armsLying right there beside youBut I know that I'll be in your dreams tonightAnd I'll gently kiss your lipsTouch you with my fingertipsSo turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there

Don't make a soundI'm the beat in your heartI'm the moonlight shining downI'm the whisper in the windAnd I'll be there until the endCan you feel the love that we share?Oh, I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh, I'm already there  
Oh, I'm already there

That song got to him he started sobbing. After a long pause, there was static and Dean's voice spoke through the speakers.

"Is this thing on?"

"Yeah babe it's on go." Cas's voice answered and Jordan put his feet on the dash.

"Alright. Jordan I'm guessing we're dead since you're listening. We love you very much and we're sorry we're gone. I know you want to play football with your father-"

"Eh, that's me love you, buddy!" Cas's voice came out with his signature laugh.

"Yeah yeah anyway, I know you want to take more drives in the Impala with me, you always liked that. I know for sure you miss our hugs, you couldn't go to a sleepover without wanted 50 hugs the day before. I just want you to know I'm already with you when you call 'pineapple' Dad is here as well. As Grandma Winchester used to say "Angels are watching over you" those angels are me." Dean said.

"Me," Cas announced.

"Me," Mary said.

"Me," Ellen spoke.

"Me," Bobby vocalized.

"We're all here for you. You just can't see us. We're watching over you right now. Now get your feet off the dash and get rid of the stupid air fresher. DON'T DOUCHE UP MY CAR BOY!" Dean said.

"Love you Jordan!" They all sang together.

"I don't know how you know about my feet or the air fresher." He said starting the Impala.

"I love you guys too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it guys this story is over. It has been one hell of a ride with you guys! Hope to hear from you when my next project is ready to be announced, right now it's a work in progress. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this story please vote, comment, and share around. Until next time Bye Bitchez!


	21. New Story????

As I said at the end of chapter 20 I'll see you guys when my next project is ready to be announced. IT TIME!!!!!!!!   
I would like to release the title of my next book which is Our Story. It's a Jensen Ackles x Reader that is heavy on flashback. Here is the description I came up with:

You and Jensen have been married for seven years. It's a happy marriage and Jensen decides to with the help of Jared and Misha to make a scrapbook of your relationship the last 10 years.

P.S. You're 38 and Jensen is 39

It should be up Monday or Tuesday so keep a look out for it. I hope y'all will like it :)


End file.
